Fame Will Break Your Promises
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Fame can be a good thing. Sometimes a bad thing. It can change a person, as Austin discovers a little too late. At first, everything seemed to be going great for Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez. And like every great adventure, there's always a twist and usually comes with a price. It's only just a matter of time before important promises are broken and true feelings are revealed.
1. I Promise

**Thanks to the Great reviews for the new story! I really love hearing that you like it! So I won't take long. The wait for it is finally O-V-E-R, OVER! **

**Disclaimer: Even if I wish every night that I could own Austin & Ally, we all know that it won't happen. so I (unfortunately) do not own A&A.**

**Sorry guys. I uploaded the unfinished one. Here's the real one**

**Here you go!-**

_"That Austin was a nobody! And nobody loved me when I was a nobody!"_

_"I DID!" I blurted out. Austin's mouth dropped and I sighed. "You know, before all of this, the money, the fame, and the lies," I pointed to myself. "To me, you were a somebody Austin. You were my best friend. You were my best friend that loved to sing for fun, eat pancakes until his stomach was about to burst, the best friend that was carefree and fun loving. The one that would stay up all night with me writing a song for a gig. The best friend that stole my song, but ended up trying to cure my stage fright in disaster. I loved you before all of this, Austin. Now, you're a completely different person. I don't even know you any more. You're nothing but a jerk who practically lost his best friends in less than a week."_

_"Ally,-" Austin started but I backed up. _

_"Don't." I turned away and started walking to my car. But I stopped. "Do you know when Dez's birthday is?"_

_"Yeah, July 23rd." He replied._

_"Well, what's the date today?" I asked him, without turning around._

_"July 2...24th." Austin realized._

_"Yeah. His birthday was yesterday. Yesterday, Austin. Your best friend since 3rd grade's birthday was yesterday. And you completely forgot about it." I gave him one more look. "I fell in love with my best friend that loved pancakes, performing, just being himself, but most importantly my best friend that would never do this to his friends." I started walking again. Before going too far, I looked over my shoulder. "Tell me when you find him."_

_**One Month Earlier...**_

**Ally's POV-**

"How much is this signed guitar?" A man asked and I looked over. He meant the guitar that Austin had Bruno Mars sign for me when he felt bad about blowing me off. It was really sweet of him to do that. I quickly jogged over to the customer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. But that's not for sale." I gave him a sad smile. The man nodded and thanked me anyways before leaving the store. Right when he left, Austin came sprinting in. I walked in front of the counter holding my hands up. "Whoa whoa! Austin, where's the fire?" I laughed.

"Al-ly, you..'re not...gunna..be...lieve...what...Jimmy...Just...told me..." He panted. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but first, sit down, you look like you're gonna pass out. Did you run all the way down here from the studio?" He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Yeah." I handed him a bottle of water and he gulped it down.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked him. He looked up at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Oh this boy...

"You ran in here to tell me something." His face lights up.

"Oh yeah!" He stood up. "Guess who's going to California!"

"Ross Lynch?" I laughed and Austin glared at me. Ross Lynch was an actor that looked a lot like Austin. He lives in California because he's doing this new show, Houston & Hally.

"No. ME!" He confirmed. My face fell.

"You're moving to California?" I said, trying to hide the saddness in my voice. But I guess he noticed.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one going. Trish and Dez are going too." I slowly nodded. I started walking away and Austin grabbed my arm. He started laughing. "Did you really think that you're not going too?"

I playfully slapped his arm. "You're terrible you know that?" He shrugged and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"But you love me anyways." He whispered in my ear. That sent chills down my spine and I blushed.

"Sadly, that's true." We started swaying.

"Hey!" He said. I laughed. Trish and Dez walked in, arguing as usual.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do that with you?!" Trish questioned.

"Because we're friends!" Dez insisted. Trish faked a laugh.

"Aw, how cute! You think we're actually friends!" Just then, Trish looked over at me and Austin, whose arms are still around me, and I'm pretty sure she did a double take. "Aren't you two a little cozy." She smirked.

Austin quickly let go and pretended to scratch the back of his neck. "W-we weren't doing anything." We said in unison.

"Sure you weren't..." Dez sang. We all looked at him weirdly.

"Anyway..."Austin raised his eyebrow. "We're moving to California!"

"Whoa! I knew it! There is something going on with you and Ally! You're even moving in together!" Trish accused. Austin was drinking his water when he suddenly sprayed it out from his mouth.

"WHAT?!" I yelled shocked. "What made you think that?!"

"Well, Austin just said you were moving to California." Trish said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, he means that WE," I gestured to all of us. "Are moving to California, together!" We all screamed and jumped up and down.

**A week later...**

"Now just be careful okay? Don't talk to any strangers, or do anything you're not sure off." My dad reminded me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." He hugged me.

"I know, Ally-cat." He patted me on the back. "It's just that you're growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday you were running around with poopy diapers."

"Dad!" I whined. "I'll try to call you everyday, okay?" He nodded and I pulled away from our hug. "I love you daddy!"

"I love you too, my little Ally-Cat." He kissed the top of my head. My dad helped me with my bags and he slid them into the trunk of the car. We drove to Sonic Boom, where we agreed to meet before our flight to LA. When we got there, Dez and Austin were already there. Dez was running around and I assumed he was looking for something.

"Hey Austin! Hey Dez!" I hollered out as I got out of the car. Austin smiled when he saw me and Dez just gave me a weird wave. Austin jogged over and took the bags I had from my dad and set them down right next to his and Dez's.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Austin. The both of us stared at Dez frantically pacing back and forth.

"He misplaced his gingerbread family. Now he's trying to remember the last place he put them." Austin explained. I nodded, still staring at the strange, but funny human being known as Dez. "Is Trish coming yet? Our plane leaves in an hour and it takes a while to get to the airport if we get caught in traffic."

"Hold on let me text her." I pulled out my phone and quickly typed,

_To: Trish_

_From: Ally_

_Hey! Where are you? We're already here waiting for you!_

It didn't take long for my phone to buzz with a reply from her.

_To: Ally_

_From: Trish_

_Hey! Sorry :/ My brother wouldn't get out of the bathroom fast enough. And plus, you really think it's easy to fit my stuff in a tiny bag? Be there in 10. Oh! Tell Dez to look in the fridge in the practice room. _

"What did she say?" Austin asked, looking over my shoulder down at my phone.

"She said she'll be her in 10 minutes." I repeated. He nodded. I turned to Dez. "Dez, Trish said to look in the fridge?"

"WHAT?!" He sped into the store and up the stairs.

"What's in the fri-" He was interrupted by a girlish scream. Me, Austin and my dad whipped our heads around in the direction of the practice room.

"I think we're about to find out." I took his hand and we made our way up the stairs. We entered the practice room to find Dez on the floor, the refridgerator door open and a half eaten gingerbread family on a plate.

"Hey Dez, I found your gingerbread house!" Austin said excitedly. I looked at him and his smile disappeared as he shrugged. "Sorry."

"What happened?" I turned my attention to Dez, who was sobbing.

"I see you've found what you were looking for." A familiar voice said. We turned to see our little petite Latina standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"YOU!" Dez suddenly accused and he jumped to his feet. "How could you do this to them? What have they ever done to you?" Dez held up one of the headless gingerbread men.

"Well, I was in the practice room. I got hungry. And they just so happened to be in the fridge, mocking me and so I decided to...you know...do away with them." She took the gingerbread man from his hands and bit off the legs of it. Dez let out a loud shriek, snatching it back from her.

"No! Carlos!" He studied the poor cookie. "You monster!" Trish smiled happily and continued chewing the gingerbread.

"Guy!" Austin gained their attention. "Can we all just get into the van so we can go to the airport?"

"Right." We all said. We walked outside and saw Trish had about 10 more luggage bags than we had. She received raised eyebrows from us.

"What? You really expected me to bring only like 2 or 3 bags? Pluh-leaze! It's like you guys don't know me at all!" She hopped into the back seat of the van and rolled down the window. "And those are just my weekend clothes!"

"She knows she can just go shopping there right?" Dez asked.

"Oh yeah, she knows." I assured him. The rest of us climbed into the back, while my dad and Mr. Moon sat in the front.

"You know what I think is funny?" Austin asked, playing with his Ipod. I took out my earphones from my ears.

"What's that?" I answered. He smiled.

"Our dad's said we had a bazillion in one chance to make it in music." He replied. I shifted so that I would be facing him.

"Yeah, and?" I waited for him to continue. He put down his Ipod and smiled at me.

"Well, look where we're going now." I sighed happily and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know. It seems like it's all going so fast. But as long as I'm with you guys, I'm living my dream and I wouldn't replace it for anything in the entire world."

We got to the airport a while later. Austin and I hugged our dads goodbye when we got our luggage from the trunk.

"Take care of my little girl, okay, Austin?" My dad asked him. I blushed and Austin nodded a 'yes'. The four of us went inside and headed to the security check. One by one we emptied out our pockets and easily walked through the metal detector. Well, all of us, except for Dez. He was still taking out random junk from his pocket. There was a rubber spider, a Florida keychain, a pair of Aviators, a couple of coins, and other useless things. It got to the point where Trish got irritated and yelled at Dez.

"HURRY UP YOU BIG BOZO!" She shouted, making him jump and take out the last thing out of his pocket, which was his turtle, and place it in the bucket. Then he passed through the detector, Trish let out a loud sigh. "Finally!" Until she realized that he had to put the stuff back into his pocket.

"Well, that didn't take long at all." I said sarcastically. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Guys, we have 20 minutes before the flight leaves and the checkpoint is all the way on the other side!"

"Well, then let's go!" Austin takes my hand and we all drag our carry-ons behind us. We push and shove people out of the way. We were almost there when Dez trips on his shoe lace.

"Oh no!" He yelled. He reached out to us. "Go, go on with out me! I'll be fine."

"I'm good with leaving him." Trish admitted. Dez glared at her.

"Dez, get up." Austin let go of my hand and rolled his eyes.

"No, Austin. Just go! You're going to miss the flight because of me! I can't even get up. Something's crushing my legs." He pretended to sob.

"Dez, seriously. Just get up," I told him. "The gate is right here," I gestured to the gate behind me. Dez looked up, surprised.

"Oh," He said. "But I still can't get up. Something is on my legs." Austin walked over to him and pulled his duffle back from his legs.

"That's your bag." Austin showed him his green bag. Dez casually got up and wipes his pants.

"I knew that." We walked over to the checkpoint lady and she scanned out tickets.

"Here you go," She handed us back the tickets. "Have a nice flight!"

Dez and Trish sprinted into the tunnel, but I grabbed Austin's arm and pulled him back. "Austin, wait!"

"What's wrong Ally?" He asked turning back to me and setting down his backpack.

"What's going to be waiting for us in LA?" I asked him. He looked around and shrugged.

"I'm not sure Alls. But all I know is that what ever comes at us, it won't go any harm." He replied.

"Yeah, but what if it comes close? You know, this is a really big step in our careers. And we're only 17, we've already pretty much moved out from our parents into a life of our own. It's going all so fast. What if...what if we can't handle it? What if, it changes us?" I looked into his eyes, my voice full of worry. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ally, I promise, nothing is going to change. You're still going to be the amazingly talented and beautiful, Ally Dawson," I blushed,but kept listening to him. "I'm still going to be the same old Austin Monica Moon, Trish is still going to be the bossy manager and friend she is,"

"Hey! I heard that!" Trish's voice echoed through the tunnel. I laughed and Austin sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"And Dez will remain strange and crazy. Most importantly, Team Austin, will always be Team Austin. Nothing, or no one will change that. I know we can handle it, you know why?" He smiled. I shrugged. He took out a music note necklace. "Because, we, are Austin and Ally."

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter! It's finally up! Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**

**Review! PLEASE! At least 15 for the next chapter? **

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	2. Living The LifeFor Now

**You guys are just soo awesome! I was hoping for like just 15 reviews! I got like 20! In 24 hours! See! This is why I love you guys so much! And which is why you are already getting none other than chapter 2! YAY! I think you deserve it!**

**Chapter 2!-**

_Previously..._

_ "Ally, I promise, nothing is going to change. You're still going to be the amazingly talented and beautiful, Ally Dawson," I blushed,but kept listening to him. "I'm still going to be the same old Austin Monica Moon, Trish is still going to be the bossy manager and friend she is," _

_"Hey! I heard that!" Trish's voice echoed through the tunnel. I laughed and Austin sarcastically rolled his eyes._

_"And Dez will remain strange and crazy. Most importantly, Team Austin, will always be Team Austin. Nothing, or no one will change that. I know we can handle it, you know why?" He smiled. I shrugged. He took out a music note necklace. "Because, we, are Austin and Ally."_

"Aww! Austin!" I gently laid the necklace in my hand. "It's beautiful! But how did you get it?"

"Well, it wasn't hard. I've been saving up money from my allowance and a little bit from the money Jimmy gave me at the end of each month, and so I got this last week." He explained. I literally jump into his arms.

"Thank you sooo much! I love it." I said, as I didn't let go. He set me down and took the necklace back from my hands.

"Here, let me help you put it on." He said. I smiled as I turned around, grasping my hair and pulling it to one side. Austin gentlely clasped the back and I put my hand on it.

"Austin, I don't know what to say." I fought back happy tears.

"You don't have to." He then jumped up as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah, look." He held up his keychain, revealing that he had the exact same goldish charm. "I got a matching one."

"This is really sweet!" I hugged him again. This time it lasted longer.

"Hey! If you two love birds are done, can you board the plane now so we can get to California?" Trish hollered from the tunnel again. We both pulled away blushing and Austin guided me through the tunnel and we took our seats.

I was sitting next to Trish, who got the window seat. Austin and Dez were two rows in front of us so I'm pretty sure they couldn't hear what me and Trish were talking about.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked, taking out a magazine from her bag. I sighed happily.

"Austin gave me a necklace." I smiled as I touched it with my fingers. Trish immediately dropped her magazine and turned to me.

"Aww! Let me see!" She squealed. I turned to her and let her examine it. Her mouth formed a smile. "That was so sweet!"

"I know right?!" I agreed. "Oh!" I felt something rigged on the side. "It says_ 'Austin & Ally'. _Aww!" Then she smirked. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied, casually.

"Seriously, what? Tell me!" I begged. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, giving in. "Austin totally like you!"

"What?!" I answered, disbelieving her. "T-that's impossible. N-no. There's no way. It'd be too weird. W-we even agreed that it'd be weird if we did. I remember it distinctly." I played the memory in my head.

***FlashBack***

_"I just don't want it to change the way the four of us hang out." Austin shrugged as we both ate our tiny portions of food at Mini's. I nodded._

_ "They'd feel the same way if we were dating." I told him. He blinked a couple of times._

_ "M-me and you?" He asked. I turned back to him. He let a nervous laugh. "Tss, t-that'd be weird." I realized what I had said._

_ "Ha ha, really weird." I pretended to laugh, trying to make it sound like I was nervous too. We both stared in different directions and there was a moment of silence. I imagined me and Austin dating. I smiled at the thought. But I didn't want Austin to know that I was thinking about it. I shook off the thought._

_ "Yeah weird." He said, still staring into space._

_ "Totally weird." I agreed._

***End FlashBack***

"And when did this conversation happen?" Trish raised her eyebrow. I guess I never told her. I was probably too hung about thinking that she and Dez were dating.

"Huh? Oh, it happened when we went to Mini's to get tiny pizzas after Trent was hired." I admitted. She made a disgusted face when I said 'Trent'. She was still upset about it.

"And you didn't tell me?!" She acted hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! I'm not the one that kept my secret boyfriend a secret from my best friend." I held up my hands up in defence.

"Touche Dawson." She glanced at me. I smiled.

**With Austin and Dez (two rows up)-**

**Austin's POV-**

"So did you give it to her?" Dez asked me. I grinned and nodded.

"She loved it." I told him. He took out his phone.

"See I told you!" He started typing. I'm guessing he's on Tweeter. "And twit!" He tapped the send button.

"What did you twit?" I looked over to his phone.

"Oh I said, 'I am a genius! Helping my best buddy, *AustinMoon32* win his girl.'" Dez announced proudly. My eyes widened.

"You said WAIT?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. A couple of people stared at me. "What? Nothing to see here. Go back to your duties." I turned back to Dez, who was giggling. "What now?"

"You said duties." I rolled my eyes.

"Dez! How could you say that?! Now Ally's gonna figure out-" He cut me off.

"Relax! I can delete it before-" Just then his phone buzzed. Already 500 people favorited and retwitted. Including a bunch of responses. My phone lit up with a lot and I mean A LOT of notifications.

_***Moonbeam15*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* oooh! Who is she? **_

_** *ILoveAustin*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* Aww! What did you do?**_

_** *LetsGoCrazy*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* You are too sweet! Who's the lucky girl? *AllyMDawson*? ~WINKWINK~**_

_** *AusllyForever*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* I'm so jealous of that girl! Lol is it *AllyMDawson*? Please tell me it is! **_

_** *LoveIsASpecialFeeling*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* It's gotta be *AllyMDawson* right? Right?! *AllyMDawson* have you seen this yet? ~AUSLLYFOREVER**_

There were about 50 more, nearly half mentioning Ally's Tweeter account. Meaning, that she's gonna see it when she logs on! I started to panic and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Dez what am I gonna do?" I asked him. He wasn't paying attention so I waved my hand over his face. "Hello? Dude."

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was reading this one." He showed me a reply to his Twit. The username was Auslly? What the heck is that?

"What's Auslly?" I raised my eyebrow. Dez gave me a 'duh' look. "Seriously what is it?"

"It's your and Ally's couple name. Duh!" He took his phone back and clicked on something. Dez handed me his phone again. "You guys have a pretty big couple fanbase out there. Like no joke."

He was right. On Rollr**(1) **There were nearly 1,000 pages on 'Auslly'. I can't believe people actaully pay attention to literally every move that Ally and I make, from a hug or just eye contact. Every detail they turn it into something as if it means something.**(2)**

"Wow. This is, kinda impressive." I scroll through all of the pages.

"I know right?!"

I laughed. "Hey there's even one of you and Trish. They call you 'Trez'." He snatched the phone from my hands.

"What?! EWW! That's just gross." Dez scrunched up his face and made a gagging sound. I laughed even more.

"What am I gonna do once Ally sees it?" I asked once my laughter went away.

**Back with Ally and Trish-**

**Ally's POV-**

"Ally Ally Ally!" Trish shook my shoulder rapidly. I nearly dropped my book.

"Trish Trish Trish!" I mocked her voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Look at what Dez just Twitted!" Trish held up her phone. Before I read it, I turned to her.

"You follow Dez on Tweeter?" I asked.

"That's not the point right now! Just read what it says!" She demanded.

"Okay okay." I took the phone in my hands. And as I read the Twit, my heart began to race.

_***DezFischer81*: I am a genius! Helping my best buddy, *AustinMoon32* win his girl! **_

"S-so? What does this have to do with anything?" I shrugged, looking away and giving back Trish's phone.

"Read the responses." And so I did.

_***LetsGoCrazy*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* You are too sweet! Who's the lucky girl? *AllyMDawson*? ~WINKWINK~**_

_** *AusllyForever*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* I'm so jealous of that girl! Lol is it *AllyMDawson*? Please tell me it is! **_

_** *LoveIsASpecialFeeling*: *DezFischer81* *AustinMoon32* It's gotta be *AllyMDawson* right? Right?! *AllyMDawson* have you seen this yet? ~AUSLLYFOREVER**_

__"Auslly? Really?" I kinda figured it was Austin's name plus mine. "And I repeat, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Ally, Ally, Ally." She patted my head. I gave her a confused look. "You, Allyson, are in denial! You can't believe that there is something between you and Austin! For God's sake, even fans can see it! Why can't you?"

"Because, Trish, there is no us! Why would Austin fall for me? I'm just...Ally and he's...Austin Moon. He has so many other girls that he can date. And plus, it would ruin our friendship big time if he ever found out that I lo- I mean like him." I explained to her.

"So you do like Austin? Like, 'like like'." Trish wanted to be clear. I nodded my head slowly and blushed. "Well, what if he does like you back? What would happen then?"

"I don't know Trish." I sighed. "Can we just drop this subject?" She nodded her head.

**2 Hours Later at LAX...**

"UGH! WHY IS IT SO HOT!?" Trish complained once we stepped through the automatic doors. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Trish, we just came from Miami. You do realize that it's hotter there than it is here right?" I reminded her. She shook her head quickly.

"I know! But it's still hot!" She complained again. I rolled my eyes. We looked around and found Austin and Dez at the baggage claim. We waited until the buzzer rang and the convater belt started to move, sending out bags. Austin's bag was the first one to come out. He easily lifted it and set it down beside him. After about 20 more, we had 4 of Trish's bags, and one of mine. I still had one more. It finally came out, but it was heavier than I remembered it to be, so instead of just picking it up, I ended up walking into people as it travelled across the belt. I felt a pair of hands trying to replace mine. I turned quickly. Austin.

"Here, I'll get it Alls." He insisted. I shook my head.

"No no. It's fine Austin, I got it." I told him. He looked at me unconvinced.

"C'mon. I can tell you're struggling. I mean, you're like on the other side of where we started right now." Austin informed me. I looked around. Trish and Dez were further away from the last time I saw them. "Ally, just let me help."

"Austin, thank you. You don't have to do this." I reminded him. He lifted up the suitcase as if it were a toothpick. "H-how did you do that?" I asked in amazement. He shrugged.

"Don't know. But these babies," Austin flexed his free arm, showing his muscles. My eyes went wide a little but I quickly hid my surprise. "Aren't just for show you know."

"Since when did you start working out?"

"About a month ago." Austin recalled. I nodded, quite impressed.

"Well, that month did you well." I poked his muscled. I gulped. It was rock hard. "Really well." I said under my breath.

"C'mon. We need to get back to Trish and Dez before they kill each other." He slung his arm around me and we walked back to the two who were, not surprisingly, arguing.

"Ready to go guys?" I asked them. They stopped bickering and we headed outside. There was a man holding up a sign that said, **'Team Austin'**. I was glad that it meant to whole group and not just Austin. The man led us to a black limo parked not far from where we went out. We all slid in and looked around. There was a flat screen T.V., a champagne bar with wine glasses, of course we couldn't drink yet, a mini microwave, and a soda fountain.

"Wow, I would be okay with living in here." Trish commented as she got comfortable. I laughed, watching Dez trying to figure out the soda fountain. I leaned back and found Austin's arm around the chair. I pretended not to notice, but Trish did. She winked at me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin blush. I smiled to myself.

"This is the life." Austin sighed.

"You can say that again." I added.

"Okay," He said. "This is the life." He repeated. I rolled my eyes and bursted out laughing.

"Do you know where you're staying, sirs and madams?" The driver said. We shook our heads. He smiled in the rear view mirror. "Well, you are all in for a treat. Mr. Starr has planned for you to stay at the penthouse suite at the Lynch-Marano Grand Plaza. He wanted you to have the best experience while you are here."

"The Lynch-Marano Grand Plaza?!" We all chimed.

"That's like the fanciest hotel in California!" Dez said. We all sat in shock.

A few minutes later, the car slowed down.

"We have arrived." Harrison, the driver, announced. Austin rolled down his window and we all stared at the giantic building in front of us. It was so fancy. The whole place looked beautiful. After strolling into the lobby, Austin checked us in. The bell boy scurried to pile our bags onto a cart and took them to our room. Or should I say, Penthouse. Of course, it took two bell boys due to Trish's bags, but they seemed to manage.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

"Wow..."

We all gawked in awe when we walked into the penthouse suite. It was just incredible. It was almost, or probably was the size of Sonic Boom. It had a spiral staircase, a large balcony, A semi-circle couch facing a huge flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall, a huge kitchen. Don't even get me started on the rooms. They were twice as big as the practice room, each had it's own walk-in closet and jacuzi bath tub and a white tiled shower.

"This is amazing." I set my stuff down as I walked into my room. It was painted red, with some gold-ish furniture. I sat down on the round bed. "Oh! Waterbed!" I plopped the rest of my body down and closed my eyes.

"Cannon ball!" I heard someone shout. I peeked out from one eye, to see a flash of blond coming towards me.

"Oh, no. Austin!" I tried to jump up from the bed but it was too late. He jumped into the bed causing me to go flying onto the ground. "Gee, thanks." I thanked him sarcastically. Austin started laughing and I couldn't help but too.

"Sorry, Ally." He offered a hand, I took it helping me up. "I didn't know you were going to fly off like that."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." I playfully hit him in the stomach. He hoisted me up onto his shoulder unexpectedly. I squealed. "Ah! Austin! Put me down!" I pounded on his back and he only chuckled.

"You know, you aren't that heavy of a person." Austin commented.

"Are you saying you'd rather have me fat?" I pretended to be offended.

"No," He laughed. "The way that you are is fine." He put me down so by now we were in the living room. I tried not to blush. He started leaning in. I didn't know what to do so I leaned in too. "Just perfect." His lips were nearly an inch from mine that I could feel his breath, sending a chill down my spine. That's when the doorbell rang. We both jumped back. Austin and I stepped back, refusing to look at each other because if we did, we would instantly blush and start stuttering.

"I got it!" Dez jogged out from his room. He gazed at us for a second, but went back to opening the door. "Well Hi!" He chirped. He moved out of the way, and revealed a girl our age standing in the doorway. She had light blond wavey hair, a little bit of make-up, and a dazzling smile.

"Hi! I'm Ashley." She greeted. Well, this should be interesting.

**Ohh! Who is Ashley? Is she going to be a problem? Probably. Oh yeah, and keep that necklace in mind. It may become an important key later on...just saying.**

**Please review! Review Review! Love you guys! 15 again please? You guys are just too awesome to let me down. You see, the more you review, the faster I upload! So Review!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	3. Fame Itself

**I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter ): I feel like you guys didn't like that one. But anyways, who's excited for the new Austin & Ally?! I am! The preview showed them holding hands! My Feels were everywhere! Ah! And then I saw a picture of the cast and Ross was on one knee, holding a flower. To Laura. I literally screamed my lungs off. okay enough chit chat.**

**Here you go-**

_Last time..._

"No," He laughed. "The way that you are is fine." He put me down so by now we were in the living room. I tried not to blush. He started leaning in. I didn't know what to do so I leaned in too. "Just perfect." His lips were nearly an inch from mine that I could feel his breath, sending a chill down my spine. That's when the doorbell rang. We both jumped back. Austin and I stepped back, refusing to look at each other because if we did, we would instantly blush and start stuttering.

"I got it!" Dez jogged out from his room. He gazed at us for a second, but went back to opening the door. "Well Hi!" He chirped. He moved out of the way, and revealed a girl our age standing in the doorway. She had light blond wavey hair, a little bit of make-up, and a dazzling smile.

"Hi! I'm Ashley." She greeted. Well, this should be interesting.

"Um, hi." I returned. Ashley gave me a friendly smile and directed her attention to Austin, who's hand was still around my waist. I swear she beamed at the sight, but then shook it off.

"I'm Austin." Austin said. She smiled again and nodded.

"I know who you are. Duh. Everyone does." She laughed. Ashley clapped her hands together once she was done. "Well, since you all are new here, I thought I'd like to show you around for a little bit."

"Um, sure..." Austin agreed slowly. She skipped into the room and yanked Austin's hand from my waist. They left the room as quickly as my feelings for her morphed into pure hatred. I must have been growling because Dez stepped away, scared.

"Who was that chick?" Trish asked. She probably took a shower because her hair was wet.

"Ashley. And Ally already doesn't like her. She practically shot daggers at the girl." Dez said. He sat down onto the couch.

"She said she wanted to show us around. I guess she only meant Austin." I plopped down onto the counch next to Dez. I sighed heavily.

"Well, let's not let that skanky bitch ruin our fun here. Get up, lazy bones," She pulled both me and Dez's up to our feet and grabbed her purse. "It's Hollywood, California, people! Let's partay!" I rolled my eyes and we all went down to the lobby.

As we waited for Harrison, someone bumped into me. I turned to see who it was. It was a guy our age. He had light blonde hair that perfectly flopped in one direction, kind, warm hazel eyes and a killer smile.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He apologized. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's totally cool." I assured him. He nodded and laughed.

"I'm Ryan." He held out his hand. Ryan looked at me up and down. I tried not to blush. "You from Miami?"

"Yeah," I answered, confused. "How'd you know?"

Ryan pointed at my bracelet. "It says, 'Miami Girl'"

I giggled nervously. Wow. I am so stupid. "Right, I knew that."

"You're funny," He laughed. "And, you're pretty cute." I blushed furiously.

"T-thanks."

"So, you going to explore around?" I nodded.

"Yeah, my friends and I were going to walk around. Well, most of them, anyway." I looked down, thinking about Austin earlier.

"What do you mean 'most'?" Ryan asked. I sighed.

"My other friend kinda ditched us for this girl. Well, I guess he didn't mean to. She kinda tore his arm off trying to get him out of the room." I said.

"Well, that's not nice."

"Tell me about it." I turned to see Trish and Dez walking towards me and Ryan.

"Hey, who's your cute new friend?" Trish asked eyeing Ryan.

"Trish, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Trish and Dez." I introduced them. She shook hands with Ryan and he and Dez exchanged that weird 'Sup, Dude.' thing that guys do. "He guessed that we're not from around here."

"Can I show you guys around? I promise I won't ditch you." He winked at me. I opened my mouth to respond but Trish beat me to it.

"Yes! We'd like that." She shoved me towards him. I fell into his arms. "I know Ally would like that." Trish mumbled as she turned to get into the car.

"Well, hi there." Ryan looked down at me. And I shyly smiled. I regained my balance. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door and I slid inside.

The first stop Ryan suggested was the Chinese Theater. It was incredible. The structure of the building was just amazing. Next we went to see the Walk of Fame. We took pictures with a ton of stars. On the ground. Not the actual actors and actresses, because most of them were, well, dead.

"Oh my god." Trish gawked. She nearly fell to her knees. "Rodeo Drive!" She squealed and pulled Dez with her. Trish was in heaven right now. Ryan and I tried to catch up but we lost them in the crowd.

"And then there were two..." I said quietly. Ryan laughed.

"You know you never told me your name." He told me. How could I've forgotten to tell him my own name.

"Ally." I replied, simply.

"That's a pretty name," He complimented. "It suits you."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Okay, there is one place you just have to see when you're in Hollywood." Ryan announced. I looked at him confused.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Come on, Miami Girl," His mouth formed a smile and he took my hand and we literally ran to the spot.

"The famous-" I cut him off. I was in total awe. I've always wanted to see it in person. The big white letters standing on the moutain side.

"Hollywood Sign." I looked around and people were taking people pictures. I took out my camera and pulled Ryan next to me. We smiled as the camera flashed.

"Ally?" A familiar voice called out. I turned and saw Austin walking towards us.

"Oh, hey Austin."

"You're friends with Austin Moon?" Ryan asked. I turned back to him and nodded.

"Yes. She's my songwriter." Austin informs him. His songwriter? That's all I am?

"Just your songwriter?" I asked him, hurt in my eyes. He realized what he said.

"Oh God, Ally, no no, I mean, you're more than that you're-" Someone cut him off.

"She's what, babe?" Ashley clung herself to Austin's arm. Batting her fake eyelashes. She never gave me as much as the sideways glance. I rolled my eyes.

"She's my best friend, Ashley." He tells her. Wasn't he supposed to be telling me that? Not her? Why would she care? Unless... Oh no.

"Okay, Austy," She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. They're going out already?

"So, um, Alls. Who's your new friend?" I should ask him that same question, because she's not the same person I saw/met this morning.

I took Ryan and pulled him next to me again. "This is Ryan. He's showing me around because, well, someone didn't take me with them." I intentionally meant it towards Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Austy. Let's go. Clearly she doesn't appreciate us being here." She turned and squealed. "Oh! The paparazzi! We have to go tell them the good news." Again, for the second time today, Ashley took Austin away from me. _That little-_

"Really? He let Ashley Benworth show him around?" Ryan said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Who's she?" I looked at him. He took out his phone from his pocket.

"Ashley Benworth. Hollywood's latest 'it' girl and upcoming, social, atttention hogging, bitch. Well, to me she already is." Ryan explained.

"I can see that."

"She lures every new guy in Hollywood and manipulating them to treat her like a princess, at the same time, turning them into jerks you see on the news and magazines." He adds.

"You seem to know a lot about Ashley." I told him. He shrugged.

"Well, I knew her before she turned into," He pointed to her. Ashley and Austin were posing for pictures in front of the cameras. "That."

I laughed. "C'mon, let's go and see the rest of Hollywood, if your day hasn't been ruined already." Ryan suggested.

"No, my day wasn't ruined. It was just brought down a little, but not completely crushed by that insignificant, two-faced, Ashley." I made a disgusted face. Ryan laughed.

**Later that day...**

"Thanks for today, Ryan," I kissed his cheek. "I really had fun."

"No problem. It was great meeting you, Trish and Dez, even though they kinda ditched us on Rodeo Drive." We both laughed at the thought. "So, Alls, I'll text you?" I nodded. No one calls me Alls except for Trish and my dad. And Austin. I opened up the door and waved bye to him.

"Hey Ally, how was the Hollywood sign?" Trish asked when I walked in.

"It was great." I sighed. My thoughts wondered off.

"Well, from the look on your face it seems like you had fun with Ryan." Dez nudged me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, it was incredible. Until," I sat down in one of the high seats of the island table in the kitchen. "I ran into Austin and Ashley."

"The chick that basically kidnapped him?"

"Yup," I made a popping sound for the letter 'p'. "Appearantly, they're dating now."

"Oh, Ally. I'm so sorry." Trish hugged me. I shrugged.

"Eh, it's alright. It's all for publicity, right?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door. Trish spun on her heels and opened the door. Flashes of light bombarded us and I stood up to cover up Trish and Dez does the same.

"Guys, c'mon. I gotta go inside my house. Just leave." Austin's voice echoed through all the blinding cameras. Someone moved us out of the way and closed the door. "Phew. Oh, hey guys."

We all just stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Trish's voice showed no emotion. Dez continued to play with his camera.

"Wasn't that so cool?" Austin exclaimed.

"What was?" I asked him, not even looking in his direction.

"This!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Our new lives! It's so awesome."

"Maybe your new life. Austin, you're the only one in the real spotlight. We're the ones that are stuck behind the curtains, barely even get recognized." I insisted.

"Well, it's not my fault! Jimmy wanted me to come-"

"You?" Trish snapped. "Austin, he wanted ALL of us here. Not just you, you know."

"Yeah, I do know." He looked hurt. "Ally, you know how important this is to me."

"Austin, I do. I really do. This is your dream. But it's not always about you." I stood up from the chair. "This is exactly what I was talking about. Fame is already getting to you. You promised you wouldn't change. You promised." I walked into my room and slammed the door.

I changed into my Miami High sweatpants and a purple crop top. Then I went out onto the balcony and stared up into the sky.

"Ally?"

I looked over and the balcony right next to mine was Ryan's. I smiled and walked closer.

"Hey, I didn't know you were staying right next door." I leaned on the railing.

"Yeah, so has Austin come home yet?" He asked. I sighed.

"He just got here. With a whole attitude."

"Oh no, it's starting." Ryan laughed.

"Ally? Can I talk to you?" Austin's voice travels from the other side of the room. I glanced over my shoulder.

"I should go." I told Ryan. He nodded and waved. "What?" I brushed past Austin to sit on my bed.

"I'm sorry," He started.

"If that's all you're here to say-"

"No. I really am sorry Ally. For earlier." Austin took a seat right next to me. "You're more than just a songwriter to me. You're my best friend."

"You already made that clear." I reminded him.

"No. I mean, you mean so much more to me. Without you, I-I wouldn't even be here. I-I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for you." Austin said sincerely. I smiled slightly.

"Austin-"

"I'm serious Ally." He took my hand. "You're my best friend, and I really don't want to lose you."

"That's sweet, Austin." I hugged him. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ashley commented from my doorframe. We pulled apart and Austin jumped up. I looked at him weird.

"No!" He insisted. "We were just...um...Hey Ashley."

"Smooth." I mumbled. I pretended to stretch and yawn. "Well, it's getting late, now if you don't mind, Austin. Ashley. I really must go to sleep." I pushed them out of the room. Ashley glared at me and stormed off. Austin lingered on for a few seconds. Before I completely shut the door, Austin leaned his head in.

"Are we okay now?" His eyes pleaded. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, you are. I can't stay mad at you forever, or even for a long time." I smiled. I toughed the necklace he gave me. "But don't forget who you really are and why you gave me this necklace."

"Of course not." He smiled. "Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin."

**I feel like this is a boring chapter. I didn't really have any great inspirations for this chapter. This one is more of a filler for the story. I promise it will get better.**

**Follow me on Twitter for my latest updates for stories! XForeverDisneyX **

**Please Review, Love it? Hate it? Tell me what I could do better? Ideas for upcoming chapters? **

**Love you all!**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	4. Things Heat Up

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Well, except for Ashley. Everyone hated her. Believe me I hate her too. So anyways! Someone was wondering where I saw the pic of Ross holding flower to Laura, I saw it on Instagram, but I think you might find it on Google, I havent tried Google yet though.**

**Who watched the new Austin&Ally tonight?! OMFG! I dont like Brooke...But the end, my Auslly feels went insane! Every time they spoke, I keept going AWWW! They held hands for a long time! And GAH! The next episode! He doesnt want to let her down! AWWWWW!**

**Oh! I read this book and totally got an Auslly brainstorming moment! So I might do a story based on that or the most voted for story idea on the poll I put up on my profile page.**

**Here's the chapter-**

_**Last time...**_

__ Austin lingered on for a few seconds. Before I completely shut the door, Austin leaned his head in.

"Are we okay now?" His eyes pleaded. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, you are. I can't stay mad at you forever, or even for a long time." I smiled. I toughed the necklace he gave me. "But don't forget who you really are and why you gave me this necklace."

"Of course not." He smiled. "Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin."

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and headed down the staircase. Trish was sitting at the island table, while Austin and Dez were on the couch, playing video games.

"Guys, it's only," I checked the clock on the wall. "8:30 and you're already playing video games?"

"Well, we don't have this game in Miami." Austin insisted, not taking his eyes off the screen. I rolled my eyes and took the seat next to Trish. The maid, who's name I learned yesterday when she was making my bed right when we got here, it was Denise, poured me a glass of apple juice. It was the best apple juice I've ever had. I thanked her and went back to talking to the bulter. This really is the life.

"Plus, this game doesn't even come out for 5 months! Jimmy sent it over this morning. You really expected us to not even consider playing, really Ally?" Dez added. I shot my hands up in surrender.

"Whatever, guys." I turned to Trish. "So, what's our agenda for today?"

"Well, at noon, Austin has a quick meeting with Jimmy. From 1:30 to 3, he has a meet and greet, but then the rest of the day is for whatever we want to do." She explained. "Oh! We should go to Malibu!"

"Ugh! You know I hate the beach!" I whined. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, Ally! We barely went in Miami! Now that we're here in freaking California, why not!" Trish said, making a point. _I hate it when she makes a point._

"Fine." I mumbled. She squealed and hugged me.

"What's with all the squealy-squealing?" Austin asked. He finally put down the remote and came over to us.

"After your meet and greet, we're all going down to Malibu." Trish repeated. Austin swallowed.

"Yeah, about that," He scratched the back of his neck. "Ashley and I were going to go to a party at her friend's house."

"Of course she did." I said, quietly.

"And you didn't even bother to invite us?" Dez walked up to him.

"No no, guys. I wanted to. Trust me, but her friend said she could only bring one guest, so..." His voice trailed off. I scoffed. "A-Ally, It's just a one time thing. Okay? Just...just this once."

"Sure. Just this once." I looked at him. He grinned happily. There was a knock on the door. Dez jogged over and opened the door.

"Oh, hey man. What's up." I heard Dez's voice say. There was a slapping sound.

"I didn't know if you guys were up yet, so I just kinda waited by the door until I heard some voices." Ryan's voice followed. They walked into view and everyone greeted him.

"Hey Alls!" Ryan smiled at me.

"Hey Ryan." I returned a smile to him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Austin glare at Ryan, but he didn't notice.

"So, Ryan," Austin said, breaking our little moment. "How did you and Ally meet?"

"We met outside yesterday." I answered for Ryan. He nodded. "So, Ryan, do you want to come to the beach with us later?"

"Don't you think we won't fit in the car?" Austin asked. I looked at him.

"I thought you were going to that party with Ashley." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, r-right. The party." His voice wondered off.

**Later; at the Starr Records...**

"I'm glad you're all here," Jimmy exclaimed. We took a seat around the table in his conference room. I sat next to Austin. "So, Ally how are those songs coming along?"

"Well, I was able to write 3 on the plane ride yesterday, and I'm almost comletely done with the 4th one." I told him.

"That's excellent." Jimmy commented. I smiled.

"That's Ally for you. Always working." Austin nudged me.

"Hey, if I wasn't working, you'd have no songs or career remember?" I poked him in the stomach. We all started laughing. The door suddenly bursted open. Great...

"I think, she's not working fast enough." Ashley retorted.

"I'm sorry, who made you a part of this conversation?" Trish snapped at her.

"And I'm sorry," Ashley hissed as she pointed to Trish's outfit. "Who dresses you? Your mother?"

"You wanna go?!" Trish stood up from her seat, making the chair squeak on the hard wood floor. Dez put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from attacking Ashley.

"Girls, please," Jimmy asked. Trish snarled at Ashley. Ashley pulled up a chair and shoved herself in between me and Austin. She pushed my chair away, sending me to the other side of the table, away from Austin. She has no idea how much I hate her right now. "Ashley will you please explain what you mean."

"I meant that we should get a new songwriter. A professional. Not some ameture teenage girl from a music store." Ashley looked at her nails. That is it she is going down!

"Jimmy, what does she have to do with anything? She's not even in the team." I announced.

"Yes she is." We gave him confused looks. "Ashley, is Austin's new duet partner."

I stood up. "What?! Since when?"

"Aw, Ally," She stroked my arm and I yanked it away. "Don't be so surprised. I thought Austy told you."

My head whipped to Austin, who shrunk down onto his seat. "You knew?"

"Ally, come on, be rational. Ashley could help Austin with his career." Jimmy said. I scoffed. "Ally, if you're going to act this way, then maybe I should consider replacing you." Tears formed in my eyes.

"What? You can't replace Ally!" Trish shouted.

"Yeah, she's the one that got us here in the first place!" Dez added.

"But that's all she does! She doesn't perform with Austin." Ashley interrupted.

"Can it, Ashley!" Trish hissed.

"Austin! You can't let her talk to me like that!" Ashley sucked up to Austin.

"Jimmy, you can't replace Ally." That was all Austin said. I've had enough. I stormed out of the room and ran into the bathroom. Trish's voice was echoing in the hallway from screaming at them. I can't believe this. Was Jimmy really replacing me? It's all because of Ashley. I wiped my tears, but I kept sobbing.

"Ally?" Trish's voice was soft. I turned away from her.

"O-oh, uh, hey Trish." I sobbed. "I-I was just-"

"Ally, it's okay," Trish hugged me. "Jimmy's not gonna replace you."

"No it's not that. Austin never even-" She cut me off again.

"Forget Austin! That two faced bitch Ashley is just trying to get to him, so that she could replace you because she's jealous of what you and Austin have together."

"But-"

"Ally, listen to me. I've known you my whole life. And I know you well enough that you wouldn't let anyone get to you like Ashley is trying to."

"You're right." I admitted. She laughed.

"Of course I'm right." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Now, let's get you all prettied up."

We walked back into the room, and once Austin saw me, he stood up. He shook off Ashley's death grip and embraced me. I hugged back and looked at Ashley. She had fire in her eyes and she was shaking her head.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin whispered. I nodded, but didn't say anything. He pulled me a chair next to him, but I sat next to Dez.

"So, now that we're all back, Ally," I looked up at Jimmy. "I have decided if you can perform one song, then I will let you stay."

"What?!" Austin outbursted. "That's a load of bull-"

"Austin." Ashley warned. Austin quieted down.

"That sounds...okay I guess." I replied quietly.

"Excellent." Jimmy got up and walked out of the room, meaning that the meeting was over. I followed everyone out, until Ashley pulled me back.

"Listen here, Allyson. And listen good." She pushed me up against the wall. "I control Austin now. Not you."

"Who ever said I wanted to conrtol him?" I retorted. "And it's Ally, not Allyson."

"Whatever. But get in my way, I swear on my life, I will make sure you disappear without anyone knowing." She threatened. I smirked.

"For that to happen, I would have to be afraid of you." I confessed. "And, unfortunately for you and your fake extentions, I'm not." I shoved passed her and left the room.

"I will get you Ally Dawson. I will get you." She hollered out.

**At the meet and greet (Only briefly)-**

"Hi, Austin! I'm a huge fan!" Another teenage girl skipped up to the table and let Austin sign her CD. They just kept coming and coming. Squealing everytime they came in 10 feet of Austin.

"Ugh, how much longer?!" Trish whined. I checked my watch.

"Only a half an hour more." I informed her. She groaned again and went back to reading her magazine. I walked up to Austin. "Hey Austin how's it going?"

"It's going great! I really love this, Alls." He exclaimed. I laughed. One little girl came up.

"Can I get a picture with you?" She asked, sweetly.

"Of course." Austin kneeled down next to her, but she looked up at me.

"Will Ally take one with us?" Austin turned to me. I was shocked, yet touched at the same time. Austin offered me a hand, and pulled me down beside him and the little girl. Her mom took the picture and thanked us. When we stood up, Austin's hand was still around my back.

"Thank you. You two look really good together, you know that right?" The little girl said. I blushed and Austin smiled at her. Once she was gone, we started laughing.

"That was so cool." I admitted to him. He laughed.

"See! I told you. Okay, we should probably get going." Harrison drove all of us back to the penthouse and we all got dressed. I put on my yellow bikini that Trish got me for my birthday last year.

"Wow, Ally, you look hot." Dez commented as I walked into the living room. I smiled.

"Thanks Dez." I thanked him. Someone rang the door bell and I walked to open the door. It was Ryan.

"Hey, Ally." He looked at me up and down. "Wow, you look great."

"Aw, thanks Ryan." I invited him in, while we waited for Trish. Austin came out in his usual party style clothes. He walked into the kitchen when he looked at me, but kept walking. I heard his sneaker squeak and he backed up.

"Whoa, Ally," His eyes went wide. "You look wow. I-I mean you look great everyday, but you look...wow."

"See I told you they'd be speechless." Trish announced as she stepped down the stairs. "Now, if you're ready, we can get going before it gets late."

"A-Ally, wait." Austin held onto my arm.

"What's wrong Austin?" I asked, concerned. He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. Ashley she-"

"You know what, Austin? It's fine. Don't worry about it." I spun around and walked to the elevator. We didn't speak or even look at each other after that.

Harrison dropped off Austin at Ashley's building and let us off at Malibu.

"Here, how about you and Ryan set up and me and Dez will get some ice cream from over there." Trish suggested. I nodded. Ryan and I pulled out the chairs and beach towels from the bags we brought.

"Hey, you seem a little quiet. What's wrong?" He spread out the big towel and sat down onto it.

"It's a little complicated." I sighed. I laid down right next to him. "I'm just glad there's like no big drama here."

"Ally?" He whispered.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. Ryan started leaning in, his lips were so close to mine until we heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head. Austin.

"Mind if we join you?" Austin asked. I scooted over and he sat in between me and Ryan. He pulled off his shirt and I tried not to blush.

"Here you go, Austy. I got your-" Ashley stopped once she saw me. "I didn't know that_ she'd _be here."

"Ash, I told you that they were here." Austin reminded her. She shifted the sand.

"Oh well, must've slipped my mind." She pretended to look around for someone. Trish walked up with the ice cream in her hands and she nearly dropped them when Ashley came into her view.

"What is she doing here? We're supposed to be having fun." She doesn't even look at Ashley.

"You know, I'm right here." Ashley pointed to herself.

"Oh, I know. But I just wish you weren't." Trish rolled her eyes. Ashley stepped closer to her.

"You wanna go, short stuff?" Ashley threatened. Trish's eyes darkened and her jaw tightened.

"Bring it, fake stuff." That was when Ashley lifted her hand and I shot up and ran in front of Trish.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late, the next thing I knew there was a smacking sound, I was on the sand and my face stung really bad.

**Oh! Dun Dun Dun! I think we all know what happened. Again, I feel like I didn't do as **

**Love it? Hate it? Bored with it? Any ideas? Please review! Review! Review!**

**Follow me on Twitter (If you have one) XForeverDisneyX**

**xoxo **

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	5. It's Complicated

**Bonjour my lovely readers! How was your week? Mine was just interesting...but I'll spare you all the details. You all just probably want to read the chapter...**

**Thank you to all the reviews I got! You all are just amazing did you know that? You probably did.**

**Chapter 5- (there will be some time fast forwarding)**

"What is she doing here? We're supposed to be having fun." She doesn't even look at Ashley.

"You know, I'm right here." Ashley pointed to herself.

"Oh, I know. But I just wish you weren't." Trish rolled her eyes. Ashley stepped closer to her.

"You wanna go, short stuff?" Ashley threatened. Trish's eyes darkened and her jaw tightened.

"Bring it, fake stuff." That was when Ashley lifted her hand and I shot up and ran in front of Trish.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late, the next thing I knew there was a smacking sound, I was on the sand and my face stung really bad.

"Ally!" I heard Trish say. My eyes were closed and I felt my cheek start to heat up and burn.

"Ashley what the hell is your problem?!" Ryan yelled. I looked back up. Austin was just staring at me, shocked. Ryan continued to shout at Ashley.

"I didn't know she was going to move there!" Ashley shot back. She scoffed and walked back over to Austin. "C'mon, Austy, let's go where it's actually fun."

Austin didn't go with her. Instead, he knelt down beside me and helped me up. I mumbled a 'thanks', before my eyes started to water and I sprinted away. I went to the side of the consection stand, pulled my knees close to my chest and buried my face in my arms.

"Ally, are you alright?" I looked up. Trish, Ryan, and Dez stood in front of me. I wiped my eyes.

"Not really." I was sort of hoping that Ausitn would be there too, but he wasn't. _Of course he isn't here. He's too busy with Ashley._ I thought to myself.

"Let me see where she slapped you." Ryan bent over and examined my cheek. He touched it softly, but since it stung really hard, I flinched a little bit. "Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." I replied. I got up and brushed off the sand from my legs. "I'm going to buy something from the grill. Do you guys want anything?" They all shook their heads.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ryan offered.

"No, It's okay, I'll be fine." I turned around and headed for the Grill bar. I scanned the menu. There weren't a lot of expensive foods, so when I decided, I walked up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" A girl asked. I read the name on her I.D. tag, 'Isabelle'.

"Um, just a hot dog and large fries please." I told her. She scribbled my order onto the pad and handed it to some guy in the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened to your cheek?" She asked, leaning over to see it.

"I got slapped."

"By who?" I pointed to Ashley outside, and she made a disgusted face.

"That two-faced, whore?" She didn't sound so surprised. Isabelle scoffed. "She stole my boyfriend last year. I haven't had the time to teach her who she was dealing with."

I laughed. "Be my guest, but can I get my food first? I wanna enjoy this." She laughed with me again and handed me my order. Then she came around the corner, taking off her appron and hollering to her boss that she's taking her break. We casually walked back to our spot.

"Ally," Austin scrambled up and touched my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to you really." I said. He sat back down next to Ashley, who had her sunglasses on.

"Yeah, sorry about that Hally." She appologized unconvincingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, you're totally forgiven." I said, putting a great deal of sarcasm in my voice. "And it's Ally, not Hally."

"Whatever." She sighed. Ashley took off her sunglasses and looked at Isabelle. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Isabelly."

"It's Isabelle. Nice to see you too Ashley." Isabelle's voice was stone cold. She glared at Ashley.

"How have you been?" Ashley asked.

"Cut the crap, Ashley. I'm here to settle things." Isabelle barked. For a second, Ashley was taken back, but that feeling quickly left.

"Settle what things?"

"Isabelle?" Isabelle turned around.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Ryan walked towards her.

"I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you in, what? 3 years?" He admitted.

"4 years, actaully." She added. They both laughed.

"Welll, isn't this such a strange coincidence that we're all here on the same beach at athe same time?" Ashley asked. No one replied to her. I mentally laughed. "I'm sorry, loves, but I'm afraid that Austy and I have to get going now. Oh and Isabelle, you never told me that Ryan was THAT good of a kisser." She turned away with a evil smirk on her face. That was when Isabelle pounced on her.

Ashley started to try to pull Isabelle's hair, but Isabelle was too fast for her. She clawed at Ashley's face and called her things that shouldn't be heard by little kids. After a minute, Ryan and I tried pulling her off of Ashley. Once we got her off, we held her back.

"Whoa, Isabelle. Chill." Ryan tried to calm her down.

"See! This is why Ryan left you!" Ashley shouted, as she wiped the blood from her nose. Austin took her to the restrooms.

"That-"

"Isabelle, I want you to know, I never wanted to leave you. Ashley forced me. I-I still love you." He said sincerely. I smiled. All of this is just too cute.

"Aww." I said outloud. Isabelle's mouth turned into a grin.

"Really?" Ryan nodded. She hugged him.

"You guys are just adorable." Trish sighed.

"Ally, I'm really sorry about what's been going on with Austin. I want you to know that I'll be here for you." Ryan told me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ryan. It means a lot." I said to him.

"Me too." Isabelle added. "I want to help you to make sure you don't lose Austin, like I thought I lost Ryan."

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at Austin and Ashley** (see it doesnt even sound right). **"That's the thing. I think I already did."

**A few days later...**

"So, Ally, I've set up a reservation at Myra's on Sunday. They have a little kareoke night and I hope you can come up with something." Jimmy said to me over the phone. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm working on a song right now. It will be done by Sunday." I informed him.

"Good, good. Has Austin helped you with any new songs?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I lied. Austin hasn't even said more than 20 words to me in days. Guess where he's been?

"Excellent. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Jimmy." We hung up and I started writing more lyrics down in my book. I smiled because I had a feeling this was going to be a good song.

_The story starts and it hot and it was summer and_

_ I had it all_

_ I had him right there, where I wanted him._

_ She came along, got him along_

_ And let's hear the applause_

I tapped my pencil on my chin.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me_

_ Like a drum._

_ She unestimated just who she was stealing from._

I set my book down and walked out of my room. Trish and Dez were in the kitchen and Austin was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys. Jimmy wants us to meet him at Myra's on Sunday. That's when I have to 'prove to him' that I have to stay." I took a seat on the chair and Trish handed me a glass of lemonade.

"I think this whole thing complete BS." Trish spat out. Dez nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. It wouldn't be Team Austin without you." He commented.

"And of course, Austin is getting dragged into Ashley's little game." I touched the necklace that Austin gave me. "He promised me that he wouldn't change."

"Well, look where he is now." Trish sighed.

"Not here." Dez answered her. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Actually, it's Catherine Obvious." He said, matter-of-factly. Trish and I both gave him weird looks.

"Catherine? I'm pretty sure it's Captain, Dez." I told him. He stood up and walked to the refridgerator.

"Catherine can be a captain!" He cried out. We all bursted out laughing. The lock on the door clicked and Austin walked in. Our laughing stopped right then. Trish and Dez turned away and I just looked down.

"Hey guys." Austin said to us. We all mumbled a 'hi' back, but said nothing else. He walked over to the fruit basket and grabbed an apple. "So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Stuff." Trish said, no emotion showed.

"Okay, then." He turned to me. "Ally, what have you been doing?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe writing songs for you, WITHOUT your help?" I shot up and walked to the Music Room of the penthouse and started playing with the keys. A few minutes later, Austin walked in.

"Hey, Ally, look I'm sorry that I haven't been around. It's just that Jimmy wants to do stuff for publicity, you know?" He explained. Without turning around and looking at him, I said,

"Yeah, sure, Jimmy wants you to."

"It's just... complicated." He insisted. I turned around.

"How?" I asked. "How is it so complicated? How hard is it to just spend maybe an hour or two with me writing a song for YOU! Not me, you, Austin."

"Ally I-"

"I can't write it all by myself you know." I sighed. "It's like you do want to replace me."

His face turned to panic. "No no no no, Ally, no no no. I never ever want to replace you."

"Well, you had a funny way of showing it." I mumbled. He sat down beside me.

"How about, later today, we, that means me and you and ONLY me and you, write a song. Stay up all night, if we have to. Like old times?" He suggested. I slowly looked at him.

"Like old times?" He nodded. I thought about it for a second and then I smiled a little. "Alright. Meet me here at 7:30 and we can get started for a new billboard #1."

Austin englufed me in a hug and I laughed. "It's so great to hear you laugh, Alls." He whispered in my ear.  
"Oh, Jimmy wants us to meet him at Myra's on Sunday. I have to sing my song then." I informed him.

"You have a song ready?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Almost."

"Can I hear it?" I shook my head.

"Nope." I made a popping sound for the 'p'. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow. You are coming right?"

"Psh, duh!" He chuckled. Then his phone buzzed. He opened up his text and got up. "I gotta go Alls. I gotta meet-"

"Ashley." I answered for him. He put his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey. It's only for an hour or two." Austin opened the door. "I'll be here, I promise."

"You better." I playfully warned him. He smiled and said bye.

**6:50...**

It's almost 7:00 and Austin's still not back yet. _Relax, Ally. He still has 40 minutes. He's coming. _I told myself. I paced around in my room. Finally, I grabbed my brown leather bound book and carefully stepped down the stairs. Sometimes going up and down this thing, makes me so dizzy.

"Hey Dez?" I asked the red-head.

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking up from what he was doing. Which was decorating a new gingerbread man, since Trish ate, Melanie, this morning.

"Has Austin come back yet?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking. We're supposed to write a song together in like," I checked the time, 7:00. "half an hour."

"Maybe he's just running late." He reasoned. I looked out the window.

"Yeah, I hope he is just running late." I stared out at the boardwalk. "Oh, happy early birthday Dez!"

"Thanks, Ally." He finally looked up and smiled. I opened the door to the Music Room and sat on the bench. I glanced at the music note clock on the wall, it read, 7:10. 10 more minutes. I sighed and began listing good lines.

The next time I looked at the clock it was, 8:30. I offically was pissed off at Austin. I dug my phone out of my bag in the corner and angrilly pressed the buttons.

**To: Austin Moon**

**From: Ally Dawson**

**Forgotten something, Austin? -Ally**

With no response for another hour, I decided to forget it and went to bed. But I didn't go to sleep just yet. I gazed out my open window. Suddenly my door opened.

"Ally? You awake?" Austin whispered. I pretended that I was asleep. There was a long pause. "I guess you're not. I know you're probably not listening to this, but I'm really sorry." Then he closed my door slowly. A single tear rolled down my cheek and onto my pillow.

**Austin's POV- (bet you didn't see that coming)**

"Ashley, I really gotta go. Ally is waiting for me." I tried to get out of her grip. But she only whined more.

"C'mon, Austy!" I hated it when she called me that. "Just stay for a little while longer. Unless, you know, you want me to tell Jimmy."

I sighed. "Fine." I gritted my teeth.

After about an hour of dancing and talking with other people, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**To: Austin Moon**

**From: Ally Dawson**

**Forgotten something, Austin? -Ally**

_SHIT!_ I completely forgot about it! I got up and ran around the house looking for Ashley. Why did I ever give her my keys?

"ASHLEY!" I hollered to her, once I finally found her.

"What?" She replied.

"I need my keys." I told her. She picked up her back and held it close to her.

"Why? We're not leaving yet." She insisted.

"Goddammit, Ashley give me my fucking keys!" I snapped. She jumped at my sudden outburst and rumaged through her back. The keys jingled when she handed them to me. I sprinted out of the room.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?" Ashley shouted. But I really didn't care right now. I started the engine. And just my luck, I get stuck in traffic. I slammed my fist onto the steering wheel. An hour of constant beeping my horn, I finally get to the building. I dashed up the elevator and pressed our floor so many times that the button almost broke.

I scrambled out and inserted the room key in the key hole and turned it. I opened the door and ran in. The lights were off in the living room and so were the ones in the kitchen. I walked up to Ally's room and opened the door carefully, just in case she was asleep. She was laying on her bed, breathing slowly and facing her window.

"Ally? You awake?" I whispered. She didn't reply or even shift. "I guess you're not. I know you're probably not listening to this, but I'm really sorry."

There was another silence and I sighed. I closed her door and ran my hand in my hair. I walked into the Music Room and I stepped closer to the piano. I saw that there were papers on top. And there was a note.

_**Here you go, Austin. You know, this isn't like the old times. -Ally**_

And there, underneath the note, was a song. Finished.

**Tsk tsk Austin. Just tsk tsk. Shame on you! oh! Shout out to HG Just Because, did you see your name? lol**

**Like it? Hate it? Was it boring? Please Review! Review! Review!**

**I'm posting Chapter 6 on Sunday! Or tomorrow, but idk if I can tomorrow because I'm hanging out with friends.**

**Check out my note before this chapter if you want to be included in my new story (coming soon)!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Heyy my fellow Auslly fangirls! haha. Anyone see the two hugs in the episode yesterday? I was going to scream! And when Trish told Austin and Ally's parents that they don't like each other, it was like Romeo and Juliet! Because their parents hated each other...of course with the exception of them both dying at the end, I thought that it was so cute!**

**OH MY STARS! RAINI RODRIGUEZ TWEETED ME BACK! I'm still flipping out!**

**Okay, now enough about me, I have to say that the contest is now closed. Sorry guys ):**

**Here's the long awaited chapter! And I really like this one(; This now is my second longest chapter! woohoo!-**

**Last time...**

**Ally's POV-**

The next time I looked at the clock it was, 8:30. I offically was pissed off at Austin. I dug my phone out of my bag in the corner and angrilly pressed the buttons.

**To: Austin Moon**

**From: Ally Dawson**

**Forgotten something, Austin? -Ally**

With no response for another hour, I decided to forget it and went to bed. But I didn't go to sleep just yet. I gazed out my open window. Suddenly my door opened.

"Ally? You awake?" Austin whispered. I pretended that I was asleep. There was a long pause. "I guess you're not. I know you're probably not listening to this, but I'm really sorry." Then he closed my door slowly. A single tear rolled down my cheek and onto my pillow.

The next day I woke up, with my eyes all puffy and red. I must have been crying in my sleep. It's funny because I was dreaming that I was, so I guess it was happening in reality too. I sighed and wiped off the left over makeup that I didn't bother taking off last night.

I walked down the stairs, and saw that I was the first one up. The sun was shining bright and each ray of light cascaded in from the balcony windows. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and slid through the sliding door. I leaned on the railing and watched the tiny figures at the beach. A few were already surfing and some were soaking in some sun. I smiled.

"Ally?" A voice said behind me. I jumped, nearly spilling my drink on my pajamas. I turned and saw a familiar blond. As soon as I saw him, I shot back around and looked down.

"Look, I know you're mad," Austin began. I continued to say nothing. "And I know that I'm a complete and utter ass for forgetting."

I scoffed. "Ass doesn't even begin to describe you right now." I muttered lowly.

"You're right. You're right." He agreed. I still was't looking at him, even though he had walked right next to me and started looking out as well. "I was so busy that-"

"Yeah, that's all you've been, Austin. 'Busy.'" I walked away from him and sat on the lounge chair that was conveniently right behind me.

"Ally, will you just let me explain?" He sighed, impatiently. I nodded. "Thank you. First, I did remember. The second the clock hit 6, I wanted to go home, but Ashley took my keys from me and she wouldn't give them back. I decided that maybe a half an hour wouldn't hurt. That's when I got you're text. I didn't realize that it was already 7, and so I basically had to force Ashley to give me back my keys."

I kept listening to his story, not saying a single word. "And to make my night any better," He said in a sarcastic tone. "I got stuck in a 10 mile traffic. And by the time I got home, you were already alseep."

_No, I just didn't want to see or talk to you. _I said in my mind. Of course I didn't say it aloud.

"Ally? C'mon, Alls. Say something. Please. Anything. You hate me. You never want to see me again. Well, maybe not that but just say SOMETHING." Austin pleaded. He took my hand and looked into my eyes. I thought about it for a minute, and then let out a little chuckle.

"I could never hate you Austin. But the way that you've been acting lately, just isn't...you." I confessed. He sighed when I spoke up.

"I know that Alls. It's just been so-"

"Complicated?" I finished for him. Austin nodded. His blond locks bounced up and down. He leaned over. My breath hitched, but came back as he wrapped his arms around me for a hug. I stiffened up at first, but eased as the hug went on. This. This was like old times. We'd hug for no apparent reason, laugh about nothing, and understand each other even when the words we're saying aren't even words at all.

"Remember, we have a meeting with Jimmy at Myra's tomorrow." I reminded him. He smiled.

"I won't forget, I promise."

_Yeah, lately you've promised a lot of things. Oh, stop it Ally!_

"Hey Austy." Ashley chanted as she stood in the door frame. I rolled my eyes. _Everytime._ "Whatcha doin' tonight, babe?"

"I don't think I have any plans..." Austin pulled away and tried to think of his later plans. _Oh my god. No plans? He completely forgot._

"Um, Austin? It's-" I started, but Ashley once again, yanked Austin away. In a blink, he was out the door. Again. I sighed and gulped down the remaining orange juice. I walked back inside to see Trish and Dez sitting at the table. Trish was reading her magazine, and Dez eating his birthday breakfast that Charlotte, the cook, made for him.

"What happened to Austin? I was just with him, literally a second ago." I looked around for him. Trish set down her magazine and picked up a slice of toast.

"Guess." She replied in between chews.

"Ashley." I answered, far too easily. She nodded. I sighed. "So Dez, what are you doing for your birthday?"

"I was hoping we'd go Universal Studios. They have great history for filming and-"

"Ugh!" Trish groaned. "Learning? Seriously?"

"C'mon, Trish, it is his birthday." I insisted. "Remember, we all went to that insane waterpark for your birthday last year. It's Dez's turn."

"Fine." She pouted.

We left the penthouse at around 2. Harrison drove us to the studios and we all got out. As we walked around, I noticed that Dez was a little sad. No one should be sad on their birthday.

"What's wrong Dez?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I'm just upset that Austin forgot. He never forgets my birthday ever since we met. And we had this birthday tradition that we'd do cartwheels according to what age we turned." He explained.

"I'm sorry, Dez." I told him, sincerely. The red-head merely shrugged and went back to exploring. I yanked out my phone from my bag. I dialled Austin's number.

_"What up? It's Austin Moon! If I didn't pick up, that means I'm probably rocking out with Ally, Dez and Trish! Leave a message!" _The machine went 'beep!' and I hung up. There was really no point in calling him again. So I let it go. This isn't right. It's Dez's birthday and Austin, his best friend, isn't here to celebrate it with us.

**The next day...**

Trish helped me with my make-up for my debut performance for Jimmy. Even though I performed at the Halloween party, he didn't know it was me, so it technically didn't count.

"Wow, Ally, you're not nervous at all. I can tell by your shaking." Trish commented sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I shifted in my seat. "Wait, sit still! I'm almost done."

Within a second, she set down the make-up kit on my vanity table and smiled. "You look absolutely stunning. Don't you think so Dez?" She spun the chair around and showed off my neatly designed make-up to Dez. He smiled and nodded.

"You're gonna kill 'em out there Ally." Dez encouaged. I genuinely smiled at the two of them. Unlike Austin, these two never changed in the weeks that we've spent here.

"Thank you guys." I picked up my phone and checked my text inbox. Nothing from Austin. We haven't seen him all day and it was almost time to head over to Myra's. Trish and Dez looked at me in disbelief. "H-he'll be there. He will. He promised." I assured them. They simply shrugged and walked out the room. I felt like I wanted to cry, but since Trish just did my make-up, I didn't want mess it up.

We met up with Jimmy when the time came. The waiter lead us to Jimmy's reserved table. I started shaking again when I saw them setting up a microphone and the band got their instuments ready.

"Are you ready Ally?" Jimmy asked. I felt unsure.

"C-can you give me a minute Jimmy? You know, to warm up?" I asked him. He nodded and took his seat. I walked outside and checked my phone one more time. Still nothing. I sighed and re-entered the restaurant.

"Where's Austin?" Jimmy questioned us. Trish, Dez and I all looked at each other.

"He's just running a bit late." I answered, hoping I was convincing.

"Well, I don't think we have time to wait for him, so Ally," I looked at Jimmy. "will you go up and perform now?"

I nodded slowly. I got up and walked to the side of the stage. Trish ran up after me.

"Ally, you can do this. Just pretend like what you did at the Halloween party. Pretend like no one is staring at you, like they expect so much from you. Just be you. Be Ally Dawson." She told me. I hugged her.

"You're right, Trish. I'll close my eyes and..." I smiled. "and Don't Look Down."

She nodded and took her place back at the table. I signalled the band to start playing.

_**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. Ha!" **_ I spoke, before the actual music began. _**"Just a little revenge." **_ I started to dance a little. Not a lot, because you know, I can't dance.

_**"The story starts and it was hot and it was summer and,**_

_** I had it all,**_

_** I had him right there, where I wanted him.**_

_** She came along, got him along**_

_** and let's hear the applause.**_

_** She took him faster than you could say **_

_** Sabotage.**_

_** I never saw it coming**_

_** wouldn't've suspected it.**_

_** I underestimated just who I was dealing with.**_

_** She had to know the pain was beating on me **_

_** like a drum.**_

_** She underestimated just who she was stealing from.**_

_** She's not a saint. **_

_** And she's not what you think,**_

_** She's an actress,**_

_** whoa!**_

_** She's better known for the things that she does**_

_** on the matteress! Whoa!**_

_** Soon she's gonna find,**_

_** That stealing other people's toys on the playground**_

_** won't make you many friends.**_

_** She should keep in mind**_

_** She should keep in mind,**_

_** There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge.**_

_** Ha!" **_Everyone in the restaurant began cheering and clapping/dancing to the music. I smiled.

_** "She looks at life like it's a party**_

_** And she's on the list.**_

_** She looks at me like I'm a trend,**_

_** And she's so over it. **_

_** I think her ever present frown **_

_** Is a little troubling,**_

_** And she think's I'm psyco**_

_** 'Cuz I like to rhyme her name with things.**_

_** But sophistication isn't what you wear **_

_** Or who you know.**_

_** Or pushing people down to get to where**_

_** you wanna go.**_

_** They don't teach you that in prep school**_

_** So it's up to me.**_

_** But no amount of vintage dresses give you **_

_** Dignity.**_

_** She's not a saint**_

_** And she's not what you think,**_

_** She's an actress**_

_** Whoa!**_

_** She's better known for the things that she does**_

_** on the matteress. Whoa!**_

_** Soon, she's gonna find **_

_** That stealing other people's toys **_

_** On the playground, won't make you many friends.**_

_** She should keep in mind**_

_** She should keep in mind**_

_** There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge.**_

_** Haha!" **_I hopped off the stage and stood next to Trish. She started laughing because she knew what the song, or at least, who the song was about.

_**"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at **_

_** Honey,**_

_** You might have him, but haven't you heard?**_

_** I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at**_

_** Honey.**_

_** You might have him, but I always get the last**_

_** word.**_

_** Whoa! Whooaa!**_

_** She's not a saint **_

_** And she's not what you think,**_

_** She's an actress**_

_** Whooaa!**_

_** She's better known for the things that she does **_

_** On the matteress. Whoa!**_

_** Soon, she's gonna find**_

_** That stealing other people's toys**_

_** On the playground, won't make you many friends.**_

_** She should keep in mind**_

_** She should keep in mind.**_

_** There is nothing I do Better Than Revenge.**_

_** Do you still feel like, you know what you're doing?**_

_** 'Cuz, I don't think you do, oh!**_

_** Do you still feel like, you know what you're doing?**_

_** I don't think you do, don't think you do.**_

_** Let's hear the applause.**_

_** C'mon, show me how much better you are.**_

_** So you deserve some applause,**_

_** 'Cuz you're so much better.**_

_** She took him faster than you can say**_

_** Sabotage. **_**(1)" **I stuck a pose on stage and the whole room bursted into applause. This was the best performace and response I've ever gotten. I walked back over to the table and Trish and Dez hugged me.

"You did it, Ally!" Trish exclaimed.

"You were amazing!" Dez added. I took my seat. Jimmy clapped.

"I gotta say, Ally, you did fantastic. Why don't you ever perform with Austin?" Jimmy asked. I shrugged.

"I've been experiencing some severe stage fright. I don't really get up on stage that often. But now that I did, I just might reconsider that." I explained. Jimmy smiled.

"Good, because I want you to stay in Team Austin." He announced. And let me tell you, I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Really?" I asked, unable to process what just happened.

"Yeah, and I just might make you Austin's one and only duet and songwriter." Jimmy smiled. "Where is that boy anyway?"

We all looked around for him, but there was no sign of him. We all talked a bit more. I found out that Jimmy had a daughter. Jimmy also got Dez a brand new camera for his birthday. He would've given it to him yesterday, but with his busy schedule, he never found the time to stop by.

"Ally come on! It's been an hour already." Trish whines from behind me. "Let's face it. He isn't coming."

"No. Let's wait for a little while longer. He's coming." I assure her. "I know he is." I whisper to myself. Unfortunately, he never showed up. Trish and Dez left an hour ago, but I stayed for a little while longer. It wasn't at least 20 minutes when I see someone running up to the building. Since I was sitting on the bench, I got up and started walking towards the person.

"Glad you finally made it." I said. The figure turns around and when he sees my expression, he follows it.

"Ally, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. I sighed.

"Austin, where were you?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, wait. You were with Ashley weren't you?" He still doesn't answer.

"Austin, do you know how important to me this was? I wanted all of us to be here." I told him.

"Ally, I know. I'm really sorry-" I cut him off.

"'I'm sorry?' That's all you've got? That's all you've been saying Austin! How many times have you used that? How many times have you ditched us to go out with Ashley?" I question him.

"Well,-"

"We haven't hung out in 2 weeks. We don't even see you for more than a minute, Austin." I honestly told him.

"What can you expect Ally?" He threw his arms in the air. "I'm famous now!"

"Yeah. And that's the problem!" I yelled. "When's the last time have you made time for your friends?"

"All the time!" He answered.

"I meant your real friends." I reminded him. "The friends that have been with you since the beginning of your career. The friends that have supported you no matter what, not the ones that just pretend to like you because you're famous. Like that pathetic excuse of a girlfriend you have, Ashley."

"She is not using me! Why are you doing this, Ally? Maybe it's you that's using me!"

"Is that what she tell you? What happened to you Austin? You're a completely different person now. What happened to the Austin that I met?" I asked him, moving closer.

"He's gone." He insisted. "That Austin was a nobody! And nobody loved me when I was a nobody!"

"I DID!" I blurted out. Austin's mouth dropped and I sighed. "You know, before all of this, the money, the fame, and the lies," I pointed to myself. "To me, you were a somebody Austin. You were my best friend. You were my best friend that loved to sing for fun, eat pancakes until his stomach was about to burst, the best friend that was carefree and fun loving. The one that would stay up all night with me writing a song for a gig. The best friend that stole my song, but ended up trying to cure my stage fright in disaster. I loved you before all of this, Austin. Now, you're a completely different person. I don't even know you any more. You're nothing but a jerk who practically lost his best friends in less than a week."

"Ally,-" Austin started but I backed up.

"Don't." I turned away and started walking to my car. But I stopped. "Do you know when Dez's birthday is?"

"Yeah, July 23rd." He replied.

"Well, what's the date today?" I asked him, without turning around.

"July 2...24th." Austin realized.

"Yeah. His birthday was yesterday. Yesterday, Austin. Your best friend since 3rd grade's birthday was yesterday. And you completely forgot about it." I gave him one more look. "I fell in love with my best friend that loved pancakes, performing, just being himself, but most importantly my best friend that would never do this to his friends." I started walking again. Before going too far, I looked over my shoulder. "Tell me when you find him."

**Ahhh, there it is! This was the preview I put up. We all knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I feel like this is a good place to stop...for now.**

**(1) Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. I thought this song perfectly matched Ally's situation.**

**Like it? Hate it? Want the next chapter? Review Review Review Review!**

**Oh! And congradulations to those that won the character contest for my next story! I'm planning on writing chapter one sometime this week!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	7. Fame and Its Price

**Bonjour my people! How's it going? I'm very upset that after the new episode tonight, we'd have go back to waiting a month for a new Austin&Ally! But I guess it's okay, because it's the Jessie crossover...I'm crossing my fingers for a kiss.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**I present! The chappy!-**

_**Last time...**_

"She is not using me! Why are you doing this, Ally? Maybe it's you that's using me!"

"Is that what she tell you? What happened to you Austin? You're a completely different person now. What happened to the Austin that I met?" I asked him, moving closer.

"He's gone." He insisted. "That Austin was a nobody! And nobody loved me when I was a nobody!"

"I DID!" I blurted out. Austin's mouth dropped and I sighed. "You know, before all of this, the money, the fame, and the lies," I pointed to myself. "To me, you were a somebody Austin. You were my best friend. You were my best friend that loved to sing for fun, eat pancakes until his stomach was about to burst, the best friend that was carefree and fun loving. The one that would stay up all night with me writing a song for a gig. The best friend that stole my song, but ended up trying to cure my stage fright in disaster. I loved you before all of this, Austin. Now, you're a completely different person. I don't even know you any more. You're nothing but a jerk who practically lost his best friends in less than a week."

"Ally,-" Austin started but I backed up.

"Don't." I turned away and started walking to my car. But I stopped. "Do you know when Dez's birthday is?"

"Yeah, July 23rd." He replied.

"Well, what's the date today?" I asked him, without turning around.

"July 2...24th." Austin realized.

"Yeah. His birthday was yesterday. Yesterday, Austin. Your best friend since 3rd grade's birthday was yesterday. And you completely forgot about it." I gave him one more look. "I fell in love with my best friend that loved pancakes, performing, just being himself, but most importantly my best friend that would never do this to his friends." I started walking again. Before going too far, I looked over my shoulder. "Tell me when you find him."

I got into my car and inserted the key in the ignition. Once I started driving, my eyes filled with tears. I tried wiping them away but they just kept falling. I heard a beeping sound and I stomped on the break, my car making a loud screaching sound. I almost ran a red light. I sighed. I was about to turn into the hotel parking lot, when I decided I didn't want to talk or see anyone right now.

I still can't believe that I just confessed to Austin. I mean, I just lost it, you know? He isn't the same anymore. I've let his attitude and actions pass for the month slide, but I just couldn't take it anymore. Instead I drove to the beach. I know what you're thinking, Ally Dawson going to the beach? I thought she hated the beach. But ever since our little experience at the beach before, I've learned to love it. I got out of the car and headed to the Grill.

"Hey Ally!" Isabelle greeted me. I let out a smile and sat on the bar stool. "You okay?"

"No. Not really." I mumbled. She handed me a glass of water. "Thanks."

"What happened?" She moved around the counter and sat next to me.

"I...I told Austin." Her eyes widened.

"Really? And what did he say?" She asked.

"He didn't say anything. I left him there before he could." I sighed, taking a sip of water.

"Oh," She nodded. Isabelle placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ally. I know that I tried to help you, but I guess I was too late."

"No, it's fine. I already lost him by the time you tried." I leaned my head on my hand on the counter and played around with the necklace Austin gave me. "I really appreciate your help, Isabelle."

"Anything Ally. I know I've just met you, but you're like a sister to me." Isabelle replied sincerely. I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Well, I don't want you to get fired, so I think i should go." I hopped down from the stool.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a walk on the beach for a while. Maybe clear my head before heading home." I explained. She nodded.

"Okay, see you later Ally. Take care okay?" Isabelle walked back behind the counter as I headed out the door and onto the loose sand. I took off my heels and carried them as I walked closer and closer to the water.I spotted a bench and jogged to it. I pulled out my phone and realized that Trish had called me three times and Dez twice. Along with 15 new messages.

_**Ally? Are you still waiting for him? -Trish**_

_**Let's face it, Alls. He's not coming. -Trish**_

_**Ally, I really think you should come home. Trish has been pacing non stop trying to contact you. -Dez**_

_**Hello? Ally are you still there? -Dez**_

_**Call us on my phone, Trish's ran out of battery. -Dez**_

_**ALLY DAWSON! WHY WON'T YOU REPLY TO OUR TEXTS?! -Trish, on Dez's phone**_

_**Hey, Ally. It's Isabelle. Austin came by just a few minutes ago, he was looking for you.**_

_**If you're not home any time soon, I'm going to file for a missing person! -Trish, on Dez's phone**_

Austin's looking for me? Even if he finds me, I'm not speaking to him. I sighed and got back up. There were only a few people still at the beach considering that it was almost 10 at night. I smiled when an old couple passed by me hand in hand.

**Austin's POV-**

"She is not using me! Why are you doing this, Ally? Maybe it's you that's using me!" I accused.

"Is that what she tell you? What happened to you Austin? You're a completely different person now. What happened to the Austin that I met?" She asked me, moving closer. Ally was near close to tears.

"He's gone." I insisted. "That Austin was a nobody! And nobody loved me when I was a nobody!"

"I DID!" She blurted out. I wasn't expecting that. My jaw dropped. "You know, before all of this, the money, the fame, and the lies," She pointed to herself. "To me, you were a somebody Austin. You were my best friend. You were my best friend that loved to sing for fun, eat pancakes until his stomach was about to burst, the best friend that was carefree and fun loving. The one that would stay up all night with me writing a song for a gig. The best friend that stole my song, but ended up trying to cure my stage fright in disaster. I loved you before all of this, Austin. Now, you're a completely different person. I don't even know you any more. You're nothing but a jerk who practically lost his best friends in less than a week."

"Ally,-" I finally spoke up, but she stepped back away from me and shook her head.

"Don't." Ally turned away and began to walk to her car, then she stopped. "Do you know when Dez's birthday is?"

"Yeah, July 23rd." I replied, rather confidently. Of course, I would know when Dez's birthday is.

"Well, what's the date today?" She asked, without turning around.

"July 2...24th." Oh my God. I am such an ass.

"Yeah. His birthday was yesterday. Yesterday, Austin. Your best friend since 3rd grade's birthday was yesterday. And you completely forgot about it." She turned with one more look. "I fell in love with my best friend that loved pancakes, performing, just being himself, but most importantly my best friend that would never do this to his friends. Tell me when you find him."

And with that she was gone. I stood there, still in shock. After 10 minutes, I climbed back into my car. I looked into the mirror. Who was this guy staring back at me?

_It's the same guy that promised Ally that he wouldn't change no matter how famous he got. The same guy that promised to help her with a song. The same one that told her that he wouldn't miss her first performance by herself. The same guy that forgot his best friend's birthday. The guy who drove away the friends that have always been there for him, and the one that lost the one he truely loves._ A voice echoed in my head. I ran my hand through my hair. Ally was right. I am not the same Austin as I was before. I can't believe that I got so caught up with all the attention to see how I was losing the people that helped me get here.

I looked away from the mirror. I had to make things right. I started my car and drove to Ashley's house.

When I knocked on her door, she opened it and smiled.

"Hey Austy!" She pulled me to her to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you did." I mumbled. But it was too low for her to hear. "Ashley, I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything, babe." She sat down on the couch. "What's up?"

"Listen, I know you were just trying to help with the publicity thing, but-"

"Oh, Austin. You don't get it do you? I really do like you." She got up and started playing with my hair.

"No." I pushed her away, leaving her shocked. "Ashley, what we have, isn't real. You and I both know that. And...and I've realized that you changed me into who I am right now."

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Actually, it's not. Because of the change, I've lost my best friends. I've forgotten the most important things. I broke promises that shouldn't have been broken. I...I lost Ally." I looked down.

"Who cares?"

"I do! Ally is the most important person to me! She's more important than fame, or any of this!" I shouted.

"She's more important than me, you GIRLFRIEND?" She put emphisis on 'girlfriend'. I nodded.

"Yeah, but you've got something wrong." I told her. She crossed her arms.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You're not my girlfriend anymore." I simply replied.

**Isabelle's POV(briefly)-**

I was cleaning the countertop when I saw a familiar face come into the Grill.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He walked over.

"Hey, Isabelle. I just came to grab something to eat." He explained. "Can I get a burger?"

"Um, sure." I wrote it down on the notepad and handed it to Ralph, the cook. I came back and noticed his left cheek was red. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Ashley slapped me when I broke up with her."

"You broke up with her?" I was trying to hold back a smile. Ally would be so happy when she hears about this. I really hope she's okay, she seemed really depressed earlier. Austin nodded. There was an awkward moment, until he spoke up again.

"I really messed up didn't I?" He asked me.

"With Ally? Yeah you did." I put down the table cloth. "She came by earlier. She was crushed. I've never seen someone so hurt before, Austin.Look, I know I don't really know you guys, but, I know well enough when two people love each other by just the way they look at each other. What you two have is too special to let it go to waste."

Austin looked down. "You're right, Isabelle."

"Well, duh!" I replied. He laughed. "She went down to the shoreline after she left. She must've gone home already, though. It's been a while since I last saw her. She told me that she was going to walk down for a while before heading home. I suggest you talk to her before you lose her for good."

"Thank you." And with that, Austin was out the door.

**Back to Austin's POV-**

I ran back to my car and headed to the hotel. Once I got there, I sprinted to our penthouse. I bursted through the door, past Dez and Trish, who looked rather shocked when I almost busted the door to the ground, and into Ally's room.

"Ally?" I called out. No answer. I looked around, but no one was there. I looked in her bathroom, her balcony and everywhere else. I passed her nightstand and I saw a picture of me and her dancing at Trish's party when she turned 15. We were slow dancing and smiling at each other. A smile crept onto my face as I picked it up. I set it back down and went back into the living room.

"Hey guys." I said to Trish and Dez, quietly. They didn't even look at me, let alone give me a sideways glance. "Look, I know you are pissed at me, but I really need to see Ally. Do you-"

"Now you want to see Ally?" Trish scoffed. "Didn't seem like you wanted to a few hours ago."

"Trish-" Dez started.

"No, he needs to know!" She shot up. "What the hell happened to you Austin? Did you realize that after her performance, Ally would check her phone literally every 5 minutes to see if you texted her? That she WANTED you there for support? She's always been there for you Austin, for your performances. And when she finally got her chance, you weren't there. She told me that she's never felt like they way she does now everytime she's with you. Your opinion was the most important thing to her, and you weren't even there when she needed you the most."

"I know that, Trish! And I want to make things right." I sighed. "That's why I need to find Ally."

"Well she's not here." Trish informed me.

"Where is she?" She shrugged.

"She hasn't been answering our calls and texts." Dez added. "I'm starting to get really worried."

"We all are." Trish placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, guys, Ally will be back. I know she will. We should all just go to sleep."

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna wait a little while longer before I turn in for the night. You know, just in case she gets home." I told them. Trish walked into her room. Dez yawned and nodded.

"Alright buddy." He patted me on the back. I sat down on the couch before I remembered something.

"Oh wait, Dez!" I walked over to him and handed him a wrapped box. "Happy birthday, man. I'm so sorry that I forgot. I really hope this makes it better. It probably won't though."

He unwrapped the gift and his eyes went wide. "A brand new camera?!"

"Yeah, it hasn't come out yet, but I figured that you should be the first to have one." I nodded. He smiled up at me.

"Thanks Austin." We did our famous handshake. Dez went into his room as I sat back down onto the couch. I played with my phone for about 10 minutes before falling asleep there. It wasn't until I think 2 in the morning when I woke up from a sound. At first, I thought it was just my imagination and I rolled over. And since I was half asleep, I ended up rolling the wrong away and ended up on the ground. That was when I heard another noise.

"Hello?" I shot up. I looked around, but the room was nearly pitch black if it weren't for the city lights illuminating part of the living room and kitchen. My heart started to race as I began to think it was Ally. "Ally? Are you here?"

There was no answer. I turned on the lights and saw no one. I walked into Ally's room and still I didnt see her. Suddenly Trish opened the door of her room as I walked back into the hallway.

"Austin? What are you doing?" She asked me, rubbing her eyes. Next, Dez came out.

"Dude, is Ally back yet?" Dez questioned me, half asleep. I shook my head.

"No."

"Then why are you walking around? I can hear you from inside my room." Trish complained.

"I thought I heard someone walk in. I thought it might have been Ally. But there's no one here. Nothing's been moved." I sighed. Trish rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Austin. She'll be back I just know it. It's not like Ally to be out this late."

"I know. And I'm getting really worried. I'm starting to think that something bad happened. That she-" I was inturrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Who would be call you at this hour?" Dez asked. I shrugged. I picked it up and looked at the caller i.d. It said _**UNKNOWN**_. "Are you going to answer it?"

"I don't know. Should I?" I looked at the both of them. Dez looked unsure and Trish just stared at the phone. It kept ringing.

"Answer it. Just put it on speaker." Trish suggested, shifting. I did as she said and pressed 'answer'.

"Is this Austin Moon?" A deep voice said from the other side. It shocked all of us.

"Y-yes?" I replied, trying not to sound unsure.

"Good. Listen here rockstar, I need you to do something for me." He, or she replied. I scoffed.

"What makes you think that I'll cooperate?" I questioned. They let out a creepy and low chuckle.

"Oh, I'm very sure that you'd do anything once I tell you why."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" I shot back. Another laugh echoed through.

"First, walk into Ally's room."

"What's in Ally's room?" I looked over to her door.

"Man, you are just all question and no do, aren't you pretty boy?" They mocked. "Just do it."

I simply walked into her room and turned on the light. Trish and Dez followed me, with confusion in their faces.

"Okay, I'm in here, now what?" I waited for the next step.

"Open her nightstand drawer." Again, I followed the instuction that they gave me. "Now, I know you'll love this part. Open to the last page she wrote on."

I handed the phone to Dez, so I was able to flip through the pages. I didn't read them of course, but one page caught my eye. It was my name with a heart underneathe it. I sighed and continued to turn the pages until I reached the last one that she wrote on. And when I did. Something fell out and onto the ground. I gasped as I picked it up.

It was a necklace. A music note necklace and on the back it read, _Austin & Ally_.

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't you just love me leaving you hanging like that? MUAHHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**who's excited for the new Austin&Ally tonight? I AM!**

**I'm posting my new story tomorrow! I have like only a half day tomorrow so that means more time to write!**

**Review Please! Review! Review! **

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	8. HELP!

**Hey guys! I know I should be working on Fame Will Break Your Promises, but honestly, I'm kinda stuck on it. Sorry guys. ): So if you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me or leave a review! Thanks! I'll post it up once I get an idea. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter!**

**xoxo**

**P.S. I'm working on a one-shot, if you have any requests for a one-shot, leave a review/comment or PM me! **

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	9. Searching

**I just want to thank everyone that helped me with the chapter! Especially readinghottie16, DetectiveLillyLuna, CALLMEVEE, and the people that reviewed! Maggie, Dani, jasleendhaliwal985, and a special thank you to LilRed1234. Your review encouraged me so much! I really love that you enjoy the story so much that it makes you cry, which I don't really intend on doing to readers. Much love! xoxo**

**Now I know you all are waiting to see what happened to Ally...Well, here you go!**

**Chapter 8!-**

_**Last time...**_

"Is this Austin Moon?" A deep voice said from the other side. It shocked all of us.

"Y-yes?" I replied, trying not to sound unsure.

"Good. Listen here rockstar, I need you to do something for me." He, or she replied. I scoffed.

"What makes you think that I'll cooperate?" I questioned. They let out a creepy and low chuckle.

"Oh, I'm very sure that you'd do anything once I tell you why."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" I shot back. Another laugh echoed through.

"First, walk into Ally's room."

"What's in Ally's room?" I looked over to her door.

"Man, you are just all question and no do, aren't you pretty boy?" They mocked. "Just do it."

I simply walked into her room and turned on the light. Trish and Dez followed me, with confusion in their faces.

"Okay, I'm in here, now what?" I waited for the next step.

"Open her nightstand drawer." Again, I followed the instruction that they gave me. "Take out that leather book of hers. Now, I know you'll love this part. Open to the last page she wrote on."

I handed the phone to Dez, so I was able to flip through the pages. I didn't read them of course, but one page caught my eye. It was my name with a heart underneath it. I sighed and continued to turn the pages until I reached the last one that she wrote on. And when I did. Something fell out and onto the ground. I gasped as I picked it up.

It was a necklace. A music note necklace and on the back it read, _Austin & Ally_.

"Ally..." I managed to speak. My heart started to race thinking of all the possible situations Ally could be in. "W-what did you do with her?!"

"Oh don't worry, lover boy. She's safe and sound." He said, quite deviously. "For now."

"I swear if you hurt a single hair on-" I gritted my teeth and practically shouting at who ever was on the other side of the line.

"Relax, boy. We won't touch your precious little Ally. All you've got to do is try to find her." He explained. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Alright." I agreed uneasily. "And how am I supposed to find her?"

"Well, that's up to you and if you do happen to find her, she's all yours, but that depends on whether you can find her on time." There was a pause then he continues, this time his voice had a darker tone. "If you don't. Let's just say you can kiss your little songwriter goodbye."

"Okay, but you swear on your life that if anything happens to Ally before I get to her or I will literally hunt you down to beat the shit out of you." I threatened.

"My my aren't we pushy today?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, well, you have 24 hours to be at least close to finding her. Oh! And I can't make any promises about not hurting her. Better get to it, Moon." And after that, the line went dead. I collapsed on Ally's bed with my hand running through my hair.

"This is all my fault. If...If I hadn't been so caught up with all of this, none of this would be happening. All wouldn't have been..." I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence.

"It's not like you would've known this was going to happen, Austin." Trish informed me. I sighed, frustration obvious in my tone.

"But still!" I cupped the necklace in my hands. "I need to find her."

"Okay, after we get some sl-" Dez started to say, but I cut him off.

"No, we need to start right now!" I exclaimed. Trish looked over at the clock.

"Austin, it's 3 in the morning. You really expect for us to get any help at this time?"

"I don't care. I don't want any help. I'm going to find Ally myself." I stormed out of Ally's room. Dez and Trish followed.

"Dude," Dez grabbed my arm, making me turn around. "Let's stop and think about this for a minute."

"We don't have a lot of time! You heard him, we only have 24 hours to find her!"

But he just ignored me. "We have to be smart about this. We don't want to waste time and effort and manage to come up short. Who knows what they'll do to her. And I know that you don't want anything to happen to Ally."

"Okay, Dez." I relaxed. "So what do we do? We can't just sit here. We don't even know where to begin looking."

"Okay, let's see. Let's try to ask everyone that has recently talked to Ally. Maybe that'll help up somehow." Trish suggested.

"Well, Isabelle said that the last time she saw Ally was going out for a walk on the beach. Wanna try there?" I asked. They both nodded.

"But can we get some sleep first. I'm no good to Ally if I'm tired." Trish rubbed her eyes and headed back into her room. I chuckled at her as did Dez. He also walked back into his own room. Me for one thing, I just sat on the couch. Wondering and hoping that Ally's alright.

_Okay, Austin. You've got 24 hours to find her. _I thought to myself before finally falling a sleep.

**In a few hours...**

"I see you finally got some sleep." Trish's voice echoed through my head as I woke up to see her looking down at me. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Yeah," I sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's like 10:30." She checked the clock. I sprang up and ran into my room. Within 10 minutes, I had washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth, and changed my clothes.

"C'mon guys! We need to go down to the beach!" I commanded.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"Because, Isabelle was one of the last people to talk to her, other than me." I told them. They followed me out of the penthouse and down to the lobby.

"Where to, Mr. Moon?" Harrison glanced at us through the rearview mirror.

"The beach please, Harrison, and fast." I answered. Harrison nodded as his foot pressed onto the pedal. In less than 2 minutes flat, we arrived in Malibu. We jumped out of the car, while thanking Harrison in the process.

"Isabelle!" I yelled when we got to the Grill. She came out of the kitchen a second later. She looked around to see who had called her name. Her eyes fell onto us.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She smiled at us.

"Have you seen Ally?!" Trish hoped. Her smile disappeared slowly and shook her head. I gave a sigh of frustration and sat down at the nearest table.

"Why? What happened? Is everything alright?" Isabelle took off her work uniform and walked over to us.

"Ally's missing." Dez informed her. She gasped and I ran a hand through my hair.

"And it's all my fault." I mumbled. Isabelle smiled down at me sympothetically.

"No it's not Austin. We can't assume that right away." She assured me. "Okay, what do we know so far?"

"Well, Austin got a call this morning," Dez began to explain and continued on with what happened earlier this morning."And the guy said that if Austin doesn't find her in time, well..."

"Oh." Isabelle replied quietly. "Here, how about you guys keep searching, while Ryan and I search the beach for some, if any, clues, about this?"

"That'd be great, Isabelle. Thank you." I thanked her.

"Of course, Ally is like a sister to me now. I care about her as much as you do. Well, maybe not as much in your case, Austin." She added. I blushed and nodded. We left the restaurant as Isabelle went to call Ryan.

After nearly another 2 hours of searching, we decided, well, Dez and Trish decided, for me it was more of against my will, to go back to the penthouse for some sort of clues that might have been on the necklace or the book.

While Trish and Dez searched Ally's room, I checked the music room. My hand brushed lightly on the keys of the piano as I walked around it. Suddenly, I heard a crinkling sound. I looked down and there was a piece of paper laying on the floor. I picked it up and I had realized it was the song that written when we were supposed to stay up all night togther and write a song. When I practically broke my promise and ditched her.

I read over the lyrics carefully and by the time I got to the second verse, I knew it was about me...and her. And how she felt. I lifted the guitar and rested it on my thigh as I strummed the notes that she wrote down.

Dez and Trish must have heard me playing because they entered the room.

"Hey, is that a new song?" Dez questioned. I nodded, but remained silent.

"It's by Ally," Trish added. "This is really good." She commented after she fully read it.

"Of course it is," I smirked. "Ally wrote it." I smiled while thinking of Ally writing in her little leather bound book, and occasionally groan with frustration. I also thought of her yelling at me to stop fooling around because since she was the songwriter, she could easily change one little line and make a complete fool out of myself.

"How does it go?" Dez asked. I looked at them and then back at the Fender**(1) **guitar.

"Like this," I played the introduction with great precision.

"The end of the night,

We should say goodbye.

But we carry on,

while everyone's gone.

Never felt like this before,

are we friends or are we more?

As I'm walking towards the door,

I'm not sure.

But baby you say you want me to stay,

I'll Change My Mind.

'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away

if you'll be mine.

Won't go.

Won't go.

So baby if you say you want me to stay,

Stay for the night.

I'll Change My Mind.

Lean in when you laugh,

we take photographs,

there's no music on,

but we dance along.

Never felt like this before,

are we friends or are we more?

As I'm walking towards the door,

I'm not sure.

but baby if you say you want me to stay,

I'll Change My Mind.

'Cause I don't want to know I'm walking away

If you'll be mine.

Won't go

Won't go

So baby if you say you want me to stay,

stay for the night,

I'll Change My Mind."

I played a little a bridge before singing the next part. Trish and Dez smiled at each other, but kept listening.

"I'll Change My Mind.

Baby if you say you want me to stay,

I'll Change My Mind.

'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away.

If you'll be mine.

Won't go

Won't go

So baby if you say you want me to stay

stay for the night,

I'll Change My Mind." **(2)**

I finished the last note and set the guitar back on the stand. "This is how she felt. I can't believe that I impacted her so much for her to write this. How could've I been so ignorant?"

"It's not like you could help it Austin, fame does change a lot of people. And it can cause you to break promises that you never intended to break, whether you wanted to or not." Trish admitted. I sighed, for like the 20th time today.

"I know, I know." I confessed. "And that's what makes it worse. I promised Ally that no matter what happened, nothing would change. And now that I've realized what I've done, I won't be able to tell her how I've felt this whole time. I don't even know where she is, let alone, if I find her in time. God, I don't know what I'd do without Ally."

We weren't prepared for what happened next. My phone rang.

**The end! haha JK, keep reading. (;**

I picked it out of my pocket and read the caller I.D. _**Ashley**_.

"Why is that bitch calling you? Are you still together?!" Trish screeched in my ear. I winced as I shook my head. I rubbed my ear a little bit because it was still ringing from her high pitched voice. _Man, am I the only one that changed?_

_Yup, pretty much._ A voice echoed through my head.

_Shut up. I didn't want an answer._ I mentally hissed at the voice.

"No! I dumped her. Let me see what she wants." I tapped answer to Trish's disapproval, it was a video chat. "What do you want, Ashley?"

"Austy, why the attitude?" She pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Just wanted to see how everything was going? I heard about Ally, I'm sorry."

"She's not dead, you moron." Trish snapped from behind me. Then she leaned in closer to the screen. "Wait, how did you know about Ally?"

Ashley shifted a little and got all nervous. "I, uh, ran into Isabelle and Ryan 5 minutes ago at... Venice beach. They told me."

"Where are you?" Dez asked her, obviously looking at her back round. "You don't look like you're at the beach.

"Oh, that's because, I'm, you know, just taking a jog by the Hollywood sign." She answered casually. "A girl need to exercise to stay fit and healthy." Dez nodded.

"Ashley! Will you come help me?" A voice appeared from a distance. That voice...sounded awfully familiar. Ashley's hand moved a little and a guy's head showed in the corner. He was poking his head out from a little shack. "She won't shut up! She keeps gnagging on and on about how Aus-" He whined, but Ashley barked out at him.

"Shut up, Bradley!" Ashley snapped. Scared, he disappeared behind the door. Then she whipped her head back to the screen. "Well, gots to go, babe, tootles!" She blew a little kiss and then the screen went black.

"That was weird." Trish said. Dez and I nodded in agreement. Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Dez jogged out and answered it.

"Oh hey guys, any luck?" We heard his voice from the room.

"Nope," I recognized the voice, it was Ryan.

"Nothing." This time, it was Isabelle's voice. The three walked into the Music Room.

"Nothing?" I asked. Isabelle and Ryan sadly moved their heads side to side. "Ugh!" I groaned.

"We checked up and down Malibu nearly three times, and Venice a couple of more times. We even asked some locals and they said they haven't seen Ally." Ryan informed us. Trish held up a hand.

"Wait, did you guys happen to ask Ashley?" She asked, curiously. I looked up at her. She could be up to something.

"I don't think so," Isabelle recalled. "We never even saw her at either beach. Why?"

Suddenly the three of us looked at each other, with the same expression. "There's no way."

"What? What happened?" Ryan questioned, clearly confused on the situation.

"Ashley talked to Austin right before you guys came by via video chat," Dez said. I raised my eyebrow.

"'Via video chat?'" Trish must've caught that to. She refrained her laughter.

"Anyways!" Dez ignored her comment. "She told us that she talked to you guys and that you told her about what happened to Ally."

"Which we didn't." Isabelle added. Dez nodded.

"And then Trish asked her where she was, and she said she was taking a jog by the Hollywood sign." Dez continued.

"But that's the thing, the Hollywood sign is almost a 45 minute drive from the Venice, considering traffic, and Ashley said that she spoke to you guys only 5 minutes before. So there's no way that she had gotten there that fast." Trish added.

"And you," I pointed to Ryan and Isabelle, who were intensely listening to us. "just said that you never even saw Ashley."

"No..." They said in unison. "Which means..."

Trish nodded, horror in her face and fear in her eyes. "Ashley has Ally."

**BOOM! I hope this was good enough. I felt like once I got into the detail, it really came along.**

**(1) I don't own Fender. But I really want a Fender guitar!**

**(2) Change My Mind by One Direction. It's off of their new album, Take Me Home, which I am in love with! I don't own it, sadly.**

**Please Please Please Please! Review! Review! Review!**

**If I get a decent amount, I might upload the next one possibly tomorrow.**

**Oh! And the one shot I planned to write, turned out to be a little short multi-chap. But I'm not uploading it until December because it's my Christmas special(;**

**Again, THANK YOU to my readers! Love you all so much!**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	10. Finally

**Hey guys! No I am not dead! Lol I've been pretty busy lately. High school's got me mixing up my regular schedule.**

**Who's excited for the new Austin&Ally?! I am! Ugh! Friday come faster! And Christmas needs to come faster too.**

**Okay, I know you all want to read and find out if Ally's okay. So here you go!**

*****WARNING: May have some violent acts and more swearing than usual*****

**~Chapter9~**

_**Last Time…**_

"Anyways!" Dez ignored her comment. "She told us that she talked to you guys and that you told her about what happened to Ally."

"Which we didn't." Isabelle added. Dez nodded.

"And then Trish asked her where she was, and she said she was taking a jog by the Hollywood sign." Dez continued.

"But that's the thing, the Hollywood sign is almost a 45 minute drive from the Venice, considering traffic, and Ashley said that she spoke to you guys only 5 minutes before. So there's no way that she had gotten there that fast." Trish added.

"And you," I pointed to Ryan and Isabelle, who were intensely listening to us. "just said that you never even saw Ashley."

"No..." They said in unison. "Which means..."

Trish nodded, horror in her face and fear in her eyes. "Ashley has Ally."

**Austin's POV-**

As soon as Trish said that, I didn't even think twice. I sprinted out of the room, grabbing my car keys and cell phone. I bolted through the front door and rapidly pushed the button for the elevator. The one time I need the elevator to be fast, it takes it 50 years to get to the top. I groaned in aggravation and frustration. I tapped my foot, impatiently. I spun around and saw the door for the staircase. _That will have to do. _I thought to myself. I pushed the door open and it revealed nearly 12 flights of stairs.

"Legs don't fail me now." I said to no one in particular. I started down when I heard the door open behind me.

"Austin!" They all hollered behind me. "Wait!"

"What?" I stopped abruptly. "Why? We know where Ally is! Don't tell me you don't want to save her!"

"Of course we do!" Isabelle caught her breath.

"It's just that we need to think of a plan. We can't just barge in, thinking that it'll be an easy job and end up getting out asses beat senselessly." Dez added. I ran a hand through my hair.

"So? The plan?" I asked.

**Ally's POV-(I bet you've been waiting for this…)**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my wrist and neck. I sat up and realized that my hands were tied and so were my legs. I tired to squirm out but it wasn't working. Hoping to find some sort of sharp object to cut loose, I scanned the room, unfortunately, there were only a few empty boxes, chairs and a ladder. Where am I anyways?

"Oh, good morning, sleeping beauty." A familiar voice said. "Well, obviously not as pretty as me, but you're a close 100th."

"Yeah, you really are pretty…A pretty ugly bitch!" I spat. She stepped out of the shadows and crossed her arms.

"Tsk tsk, someone didn't get enough sleep last night," She walked closer to me and pinched my cheeks. I moved away from her. "C'mon, Ally, I thought we were friends."

"Well, you thought wrong. You thought that I couldn't see past that cute little act you put on in front of Austin, but oh, I saw it from the minute Dez opened the door." I hissed. She smirked.

"Well, aren't you observant." She acted all innocent. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I asked her. She started walking around me.

"Let's just say it's a little thing I'd like to call," She came up close to my ear and whispered. "Revenge."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Oh it wasn't entirely your fault, although you did play a big role." She explained. I raised my eyebrows.

"A big role in what?"

"Austin broke up with me, you clueless bitch!" She scowled. I was taken back. Part of me wanted to cheer and rub it in her face, but another was too scared to do anything. "He broke up with me and said that there was someone else. And I figured it was you, since you two are pretty close."

"Austin doesn't like me." I insisted. She merely laughed.

"Oh, please. Then tell me why he gave you a promise necklace?" She asked me. I thought about it and looked down at where I last saw the necklace, but it wasn't there. I began to panic. I looked around, searching for it. She laughed again. "Don't bother looking for it."

"What did you do with it?!" I questioned her, shouting.

"How do you think I let Austin know?" She smiled evilly.

"Well, that was stupid of you. He could've seen you and recognized you and knows it's you." I assured her. She shook her head.

"Oh, Ally dear, I'm not that ignorant. I made this idiot do it for me," She pointed to some guy by the door. I didn't even see him there. "And I made him call him right after he left the necklace in your little book."

"And?"

"And, he now knows that he only has a few hours to find you or else." She merely responded.

"Or else what?"

"I think you already know." She said. I gulped. I shut my eyes and began praying for Austin to come. Even though, I'm still completely pissed at him, I want to get the hell away from this psycho maniac. She exited the shack because she said she needed to make a phone call.

"You," I said to the guy sitting in a chair looking through his phone. "What time is it?"

"A 'please' would be nice." He didn't look up from his position.

"Yeah, considering that you never said, _'Hey, I'm going to kidnap you. Come with me, please_', it's less likely that you'll get a simple 'please' from me." I retorted. He groaned and I saw him swipe the screen with his thumbs.

"It's 2:30." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I thanked him with an emotionless tone. I quickly got bored so I started asking questions. "Why are you doing this?"

"She paid me. I have nothing against you, I'm just in great need of money. I'm trying to get into college, and these days, money is rare for people like me." He explained. I suddenly felt bad for him. "She really is mean to everyone, so don't feel like she's only torturing you."

"So what now?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You really think that Austin dude is gonna come and get you?" He broke the silence that fell on us. I sighed.

"I know he is." I stared at the door. "He's coming, he's coming. I know he is."

"Okay, I get it." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "I should check on her." He got up and slowly opened the door. "She's doing a video chat. With some people, one red-head, a black curly haired one, and a blond-"

"Austin!" I gasped. I started squirming. "Austin! Austin! Help!" I screamed, hoping it was loud enough that he would hear it. The guy ran over to me.

"Shh!" He covered my mouth. "He can't hear you from all the way in here."

"Well, I want him to find me! You've got to help me." I begged. He stood back for a second. "Please." I pleaded.

"Okay," He finally agreed. I smiled. "Here's the plan." He whispered it into my ear and I nodded. Then he walked back over to the door and opened it. He turned back to me and nodded. "Ashley!" He shouted to her. "Will you come and help me? She won't shut up!" I gasped, well then! But I knew it was all in the plan. "She keeps nagging on and on how Aus-"

"Shut up, Bradley!" I heard Ashley's faint voice snap from outside. Bradley jumped and shut the door quickly.

"Okay, she's getting off the phone now. You've gotta act like we never made the plan, okay?" He quickly said. I nodded. Just then, Ashley stomped into the room.

"What the hell, Bradley!" She barked.

"What did I do?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You damn know what you did! Now, they know where we are!" She yelled.

"Technically, they only saw the shack, they didn't know where it was." He reminded her.

"Yes, but I told them I was by the Hollywood Sign!"

"How was I supposed to know?!" Bradley rebutted.

"Yeah, it's technically you're fault that you told them." I added. Which was probably not the best idea. Ashley whipped her head in my direction. I didn't know what she was about to do next. She went over to me and slapped me. Hard. I squealed in pain and I could already feel my cheek start to burn and itch.

"Shut up!" She spat. I just glared at her and refrained myself from crying from the pain I was feeling. "Bradley, I'm tired of looking at her."

Before I could question anything or anyone, everything went black again.

**Austin's POV-**

"Ugh!" I slammed my fist on the steering wheel. "Can this damn traffic move any faster?! My grandma can move faster than this!"

"Relax, Austin." Dez patted my shoulder. We took two separate cars. Me, Trish and Dez went in mine, and Ryan and Isabelle went in his. They were getting the police while we headed to the Hollywood Sign.

"How can I?" I tapped my foot on the floor. "We're so close in finding Ally. I-I just want her to be here. With me- I mean us. Safe. I want to apologize to her so many times that I can't perform anymore. I want to tell her how much I need her and how much she means to me. That…"

"That what, Austin?" Trish asked from the back seat.

"That I love her." I choked out. Then my thoughts wandered off in a different direction. "But what if she doesn't want to talk to me, let alone, look at me! She thinks that I'm some good for nothing jerk and a poor excuse of a best friend."

"She will, Austin." They reassured me. "She will."

My breathing got shorter and shorter and my heart beat pumped faster as we neared the Hollywood sign. I found a spot for to park my car. I got out and sure enough, Ashley's car was on the other side of the parking lot. I began to run up the trail up to the actual sign, frantically looking left and right for the white shack. I was about half way when I stopped. I was out of breath.

"Hey Austin." I heard Trish said. I turned my head up and saw her and Dez standing there in front of me, unbelievably not gasping for air.

"How'd you guys get up here? And why aren't you out of breath?" I panted. Trish rolled her eyes. Dez pointed to bikes that was parked by a tree.

"We biked."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, they had bike rentals by the parking lot." Trish said, in a 'duh' tone. "You could've gotten one, but you were already half way up."

I finally caught my breath and continued to walk.

"Austin!" Dez shouted. "Over here!" I ran over to him.

"What? What? Did you find it?!" I questioned him. He looked at me confused.

"What? No, I found this really cool looking rock and-"

"Dez!" I cut him off.

"Hey, geniuses, over here." Trish said. I walked over to her and saw a little white shack less than 50 feet away. "She's in there." I walked closer and recognized the guy from the video chat. He saw me and jogged over. I stepped back.

"Relax, I know you're here for Ally. She told me all about you." He eased. I smiled. Ally was talking about me. "I'm trying to help you."

"How can we be sure that you're not going to turn on us?" Trish accused. He raised his hands.

"You know when I called over to Ashley during the video chat?" We nodded. "I did that on purpose. That was my plan with Ally. To get you guys to see where we are. And it looks like it worked."

"Oh," I said. "Well, thanks man."

"No problem." He said. "Ashley left a few minutes ago."

"But we saw her car in the parking lot." Trish reminded us.

"She took my car."

"Well, that wasn't very smart of her. Then now we know that she really did it." I scoffed.

"Yeah, she's been doing stupid things lately. This being one of them." He smirked. "Ally's inside."

I quickly ran through the door and looked around for Ally. I saw someone or something move in the back of the shack. I moved closer.

"Ally?" I said, quietly.

"Austy, it's so good to see you again." A female voice appeared out of nowhere. My whole body tightened.

"Ashley." I said through my teeth. "Why?"

"Oh, let's just say it's a little payback. You took my fame away, and so, I took your precious Ally." She answered.

"Where is she?!" I commanded. She held up her hands.

"Oh, she's around here…somewhere-" I cut her off, moving closer to her, grabbing her arm.

"Cut the shit, Ashley! Tell me where the hell she is!" I shouted.

"Now, now, Austy, let's not get touchy. You wouldn't want little Ally to get hurt, now you we?" She escaped my grasp. She snapped her fingers and two other guys came out from the shadows. One was holding Ally, the other a gun.

"Ally!" I shouted. I tried to take her from them, but the one with the gun aimed it at me. I stopped dead on my tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Austin." Ashley smirked. "Anything that doesn't agree with my plan, goes against Ally."

"I swear on my life, Ashley, you hurt one single hair on Ally's head," I threatened. "You'll be sorry."

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" She mocked. Ashley pointed to the guy holding Ally. "Put her on the ground and guard outside with that pathetic excuse of a kidnapper, Bradley. And make sure no one else is out there!"

He nodded and laid Ally carefully on the floor and then followed the rest of his orders. He disappeared behind the door. Ashley knelt down next to Ally.

"She really is pretty isn't she, Austin." She asked me. I clenched my fist. "It's too bad that she'll never know-"

She got cut off by the guy from outside peeking his head in the door. "We, uh, have a bit of a problem." Ashley groaned. She and the other 'henchman' walked out of the shack. Not the smartest thing. I ran over to Ally quickly, and shook her lightly.

"Ally, Ally? Wake up, Alls." I said, desperately. She began to wake up, and I nearly jumped for joy. "Ally! Thank God, you're okay!" She looked at me scared and tried to back away. "Alls? It's me Austin."

"A-Austin? I-is it really you?" She leaned in closer, trying to make out my features. Then her face lit up like the Fourth of July. "Oh my God, Austin!" I untied her and she tackled me in a hug. I figured she was crying because I felt a wet spot on my shirt.

"Shh," I hushed her. "It's okay, Ally. You're okay."

"I-I thought that I-I would never see you again. I-" She sobbed.

"Ally, it's okay. I'm here now. You're safe." I assured her. "You're gonna be okay. C'mon, let's go out through the back." I helped Ally up to her feet and we walked through the back door. I took her hand and lead her through the pathway. We arrived at a clearing when Ally let go of my hand. I spun around.

"Ally, what are you do-" My eyes went wide.

"I wouldn't take another step Austin." Ashley stood behind me. One hand on Ally's arm, and the other held a gun, pointed at Ally. "Now, that wasn't every smart want it."

"Ashley, don't do this." I said, sternly.

"Oh, Austin, but I will." Ashley assured. Her grip on Ally tightened and I stepped closer. "Ah ah ah. One more step and she gets it." Ally looked at me in desperation. I gave her a reassuring look.

"Ashley, you're being ridiculous and over reacting." I exclaimed.

"P-please, Ashley." Ally trembled.

"Be quiet, Ally! You caused all of this!" She shouted, pressing the gun closer to her.

"What did she do?" I asked her.

"She took you away from me! And she took my fame!"

"You never had me, Ashley. I always loved Ally, no matter how many times you tried to convince me that I was just feeling bad, Ally was always the one." Just then, guns clicked and Ashley spun around, and the police were aiming their guns. She let go of Ally and slowly raised her hands. Ally bolted for me and I cuddled her in my arms. They took Ashley away and Ally began to sob again.

"Austin, I was so scared." She said into my chest. "I know that I'm supposed to be mad at you. You were a complete ass for doing all this stuff. Standing me up, treating us like crap, not showing up for the meeting with Jimmy-"

"Ally." I quieted her down. She looked up at me. "You talk way too much." I chuckled and leaned down. I pressed my lips against hers and that part of my that felt like something was missing suddenly turned complete.

**I don't really like the ending. I felt like it's still missing something. But Hey! They kissed! I mean c'mon, finally! Right?! Lol Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! I just want to thank you for all the reviews! Only chapter 9 and already 150 reviews! **

**Quick question, what would you say if I made another sequel to Fate or Just Pure Coincidence? I'm not saying that I am, but if I did would you read it? And what do you want it to be about, story plot wise?**

**Follow me on twitter! XForeverDisneyX !**

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


	11. Fame Will Never Change Me

**I know that this was a while back but did anyone else see the Live Stream? OhMyStars, I died laughing. They're all so perfect! They talked about Auslly and Raura! Ross looked so annoyed when Laura and Raini said that it stood for 'Raini and Laura'. hahaha he wanted it to be him and Laura only. They kept arguing like an old married couple. xD**

**Quick thing, CALLMEVEE, did Laura see your tweet? Because she tried to say Weronika and I automatically thought of you. Lol. Just wondering.**

***********BIG NEWS AT THE BOTTOM!************

**The story isn't over YET! This is the last chapter. ****L**** Honestly, this was one of my favorite stories to write. Thank you for all the reviews! You all make it worth while.**

**~Chapter 10~**

_**Last time…**_

"She took you away from me! And she took my fame!"

"You never had me, Ashley. I always loved Ally, no matter how many times you tried to convince me that I was just feeling bad, Ally was always the one." Just then, guns clicked and Ashley spun around, and the police were aiming their guns. She let go of Ally and slowly raised her hands. Ally bolted for me and I cuddled her in my arms. They took Ashley away and Ally began to sob again.

"Austin, I was so scared." She said into my chest. "I know that I'm supposed to be mad at you. You were a complete ass for doing all this stuff. Standing me up, treating us like crap, not showing up for the meeting with Jimmy-"

"Ally." I quieted her down. She looked up at me. "You talk way too much." I chuckled and leaned down. I pressed my lips against hers and that part of my that felt like something was missing suddenly turned complete.

I kept kissing her like I need it in order to live, which I did need her. I needed her more than I could ever tell her. I instantly felt her kiss back. I quickly placed my hands on her cheeks, which were wet, probably from crying. Everything around us just stood still and we were the only two people on this planet.

"Austin-" She began again, but I cut her off.

"Alls, it's my turn," I informed her. She nodded and signaled me to continue. "I-I don't even know where to begin. I know that I can't say sorry enough times for all the things that I did to you. It's not like me and I'm so ashamed of it all." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Fame got into my head and blocked me from reality. I broke the most important promise that I've ever made in my entire life and hurt you in the process. I could never forgive myself for that. Ally, you're the most important person to me in the entire world. I-"

"And has anyone tell _you _that you talk to much?" She asked me, laughing. I smiled slightly and shrugged.

"So does that mean, I'm forgiven?" I questioned. Ally sighed and shrugged.

"I forgive you, Austin. But, what you did, I can't forget it that easily." She said, honestly.

"I completely understand, Ally." I replied. "As long as you forgive me, I'll be happy because I can't stand not seeing you and being mad at me." I hugged her once again and she hugged me tighter.

After that, the paramedics came by and suggested that Ally came with them. At first, she was unsure.

"It's okay, Alls. I'll be right behind you." I reassured her. She hesitated before letting go of my hand. As she started walking, Ally looked back to make sure that I really was following. She smiled when I gave her an 'it's gonna be okay, I promise' look. This promise I kept.

I continued to follow her until we got to the ambulance. One of the paramedics held up a hand.

"Sorry, son, only family and close relatives can be allowed in the truck with the patient." He said, sternly. I looked over at Ally, who was sitting on the gurney. She eyes had a hint of worry in them.

"Alls," I caught her attention. "I have to ride in my own car, but I swear, I will meet you at the hospital, okay? I'll be the first one there." She nodded slowly and the guy closed the door. I turned and walked back to Dez, Trish, Isabelle and Ryan.

"Is she okay?" Isabelle asked anxiously.

"Yeah, she's gonna fine. We just need to get to the hospital. They just need to make sure that she doesn't have anything that we don't want in her." I informed them.

"Okay, that's good." Ryan added.

"Oh God, I was so worried." Trish sighed.

We all got into our separate rides and made our way to the hospital. All of us walked into the lobby of the hospital. I gave a little shiver. I've always hated doctors' offices and hospitals, they give me the creeps. I mean, think about all that's happened here. But anyways, I'm not here for me, I'm here for my Ally.

"Hi," Chirped the lady behind the reception desk. "How may I help you kids?"

"Hello," We all greeted.

"We're looking for Ally Dawson?" I asked her. I watched her stare at the screen of the computer and click the mouse a few times. I tapped my finger impatiently on the counter top. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and realized that it was Isabelle's hand.

"Relax." She mouthed. I sighed and nodded hesitantly. Finally, the woman spoke up.

"Oh, yes," She turned her head back towards us. "Allyson Dawson. She's getting x-rays right now, she looked pretty beat up. Poor girl, I could tell she went through a lot in a few days. She's going to be in there for a about 10 more minutes, but you all can wait in the waiting room right outside her hospital room. I'm sure her doctor will let you in as soon as she's finished."

"Thank you," Dez thanked the woman and she returned a gentle smile. She gave us the room number and the 5 of us slowly made our way to it.

It wasn't until exactly 10 minutes later that the doctor came outside of the room. Our heads snapped up and the doctor looked around at us. "Are you friends of Ally Dawson?"

"Yes, sir," Ryan answered. The doctor took off her glasses and sighed deeply. Suddenly, my heart started beating a mile a minute.

"No. No no no no! Please don't tell me she…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was on the brink of tears. She held up a hand, shook her head and smiled.

"Easy there, hon," She reassured me. "Ally is going to be fine. She's badly bruised around her shoulders and arms and a couple of broken ribs and wrist, but she's going to be just fine. She asked me to send you in when I saw you."

We all took a step forward. Again, she stood in front of us, blocking the door. "No, I mean, you." She gestured right to me. I tensed up as a ton of questions raced through my mind. _What was I going to say to Ally? Was she going to yell at me? Should I tell her how I feel? But I've never been really good at that. Well here goes nothing. _I turned the door knob and slowly and quietly stepped into the room.

"Ally?" I said quietly. I fully came into the room and shut the door behind me. I finally saw her laying on the bed, asleep. Her breathing was slow and I saw her left wrist was wrapped in that stretchy cloth.**(A/N: I don't really know what it's called. I've never really broken a bone before. Anyways, back to the story.) **I walked over to her and sat in the chair beside the bed. I took her hand and stroked it with my thumb. I smiled, but that quickly disappeared. I had did this to her. If I hadn't gotten so caught up with the fame, she wouldn't be here. We all wouldn't be. But then again, maybe this happened for a reason, maybe it was for me to realize what I could've lost if I had lost sight of who I really am and who I love.

I was brought out of deep thought when I felt Ally stir in her blankets. She shivered, but her eyes were still closed. I pulled up the thin blanket closer to her shoulders and smiled. She looked so much like an angel, no make-up, even with bruises and all. All this time, through my stubbornness and arrogance, she had never lost faith in me. She knew who I really was and saw past my stupid little short-term act. All this time, she was still Ally. She was my Ally.

"Austin?" She faintly whispered, slowly beginning to open her eyes. I caressed her hair.

"Shh, Alls," I shushed her, gently. "You need to rest."

"Austin," Her voice was still shaky. "I-I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ally," I assured her. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you, not this time." She smiled that smile that I'd always loved seeing and fell back asleep. I held her hand for the rest of the time, until everyone else came into the room.

"Austin," Trish started, she laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Dude, we gotta go home." Dez added. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not leaving Ally. I promised her I wouldn't leave her. I can't and won't break another promise to her." I insisted. I saw Isabelle smile and Ryan nod knowingly. Trish and Dez exchanged looks.

"I know, Austin. I know." Trish said. "But, visiting hours are over, and if we don't leave, they won't let us in anymore.**(1) **The doctor said that Ally could leave in 2 days."

I took one last look at Ally. Her chest moved up and down and I walked over to her. I leaned down and kiss her forehead carefully, since she was so fragile right now. Behind me, I heard Trish and Isabelle say 'aw'. "I'll be back tomorrow, Alls. I promise." I whispered to her.

I drove in silence all the way home. By the time I had gotten to the penthouse, Trish and Dez had said that they were going to sleep. We said goodnight and I changed into my shorts and white t-shirt.

I laid in bed, wide awake. I kept thinking about Ally and everything that has happened. Who knew that all of this happened because of fame? It killed me that I'm a big cause in all of this. I don't think that Ally would ever forget about this once she's fully healed. I don't think I can tell her that I love her straight forward. I had to think of something better.

I scrambled out of my bed and went into Ally's room. Maybe I could get some inspiration from her songbook. I know, I know. No one is allowed to touch her book, but she told me a couple of months ago, that if I ever had the urge to write a song and was lacking inspiration, that I could look in her book for her random lyric splurges.

"_Ally, I can't do this!" I had whined to her. She laughed and sat next to me on the piano bench in our infamous practice room._

"_C'mon Austin. I know you can do this! I believe in you!" She encouraged. I tapped my pencil on the wood of the upright. After 5 minutes of nothing, I leaned on the keys, causing them to make an unpleasant outburst of tones._

"_I don't understand how you do this, Alls." I admitted. She laughed again._

"_Here, if this helps," Ally picked up her brown leather bound book and handed it to me. At first, I didn't take it._

"_But, Ally," I said. "That's your BOOK. The book that no one is allowed to touch. Especially me, consider the last time I looked at your book."_

_Ally giggled and shook her head. "But that was 3 years ago, and Dallas isn't here now is he? Plus, it wouldn't matter, I don't like him anymore. And if I wanted anyone to look in my book, it would be someone I trust a lot, especially you."_

"_Alright," I said uneasily. I hesitantly took her book. "Wow Ally, these are really good. How come you've never used these before?"_

"_I haven't really found the right occasion to finish them." She shrugged as she watched me flip through more pages. "Oh, and if this helps anymore, you should think about someone you really care about. That usually helps me."_

The memory flashed back to me as I flipped to a page that Ally had folded a corner of. On the page, were a few lines in Ally's neat handwriting.

"_See I can't wake up,_

_I'm living a nightmare, _

_That keeps playing over again."_

This. This might work. I took the book into the music room and started playing around with some chords.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said, groggily in the phone.

"Austin!" Jimmy's voice echoed through.

"Oh, hey, Jimmy." I said, still half asleep.

"How's Ally doing?" He asked me.

"She's still in the hospital, she's coming back tomorrow."

"That's good." Jimmy said. I heard one of his assistants in the back round. "Okay, listen Austin, I gotta go. I'll see you soon."

"Jimmy, wait!" I sat up straight. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Austin, name it." He said. I smiled.

**The Next Day…**

"Hey, Alls." I smiled down at her and she sat up straight and opened up her arms for a hug. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her. She nestled her head into my neck.

"Austin," She said to me, pulling away. "I'm so ready to get out of this place."

I laughed. "Glad you're still the same old Ally."

She frowned at me. "I'm not the same Ally I used to be, Austin." I nodded.

"I know, Alls." I moved a hair from her face. "Hey, I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" Her mouth curved into a smile. "What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I smirked. She folded her arms and pouted. "Well, that's not Ally's pretty face."

"No, it's not." She mumbled. "When can I see it?"

"Later today, but for now, let's get you home." I helped her stand up from the bed and we both walked to the elevator. Downstairs, I checked Ally out of the hospital and I carefully drove the both of us home.

I unlocked the front door and led Ally inside.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked, feeling around for the light switch.

"Well, excuse me for trying to save energy." I said sarcastically. She laughed and flipped the switch.

"WELCOME HOME, ALLY!" Everyone jumped up from behind their hiding places. She jumped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, guys, thank you so much!" She hugged everyone.

"Well, you haven't been home in a while and we all missed a little bit of Ally." Dez softly squeezed her.

"Yeah, especially Austin." Isabelle nudged me. I blushed and they all laughed, even Ally. It was great to hear her laugh again.

"This was the best surprise ever!" Ally exclaimed. We all looked at each other. "What?"

"That wasn't the surprise, Ally. Well, at least, the bigger part of the surprise." Ryan told her.

"Well, then what is it?" She asked.

**Later that day…**

**Ally's POV-**

"Austin, what are we doing here?" I asked him as we had walked along the loose sand of the beach.

"Just wait. You'll see." He said. All day long, ever since I got out of the hospital, everyone's been acting all suspicious. He guided me to a stage and we both went back stage by the stairs. "Austin?"

"Ally, don't worry, it's coming."

"What's coming?" Suddenly, the lights turned on and a roar from the crowd echoed through the location. "What's going on?"

"Just-Just follow me," He started up the stairs. Step by step, we made our way up to the platform. The curtains were still hiding us from the crowd. Austin made me sit on a stool. "Wait here." He disappeared to the other side of the curtain. "What's up, Malibu!" I heard his voice boom from the microphone. "I would like to sing a song that I had written."

_Austin wrote a song?_

"It's about someone really special in my life and how I had almost lost her," Just then the curtains exposed me sitting on the stool and I heard several gasps and as well as a few 'awe's. Austin walked over to me and took my hand. "Ally, I know that because of what happened, things would never be normal with us anymore. But who ever said that things were normal for us anyways?" That got a couple of laughs from the audience, including me. Then, Austin got a nervous look on his face. Austin never got nervous. "I-I had realized something really important. You know me well enough to know that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, so I decided to tell you through the one thing that we both understand completely. I wrote a song for you, well half of it at least. And I want you to sing it with me."

Again, the crowd broke out into cheers. "But, Austin, I don't know the song." I told him.

"It's okay, I think you already know how it goes." He reassured me. He played the first few notes and I instantly knew what song it was. His band started backing it up with a beat.

**(Ausitn-Bold, **_Ally-Italics, __**Both-Bold/Italics**_**)**

**See I can't wake up.**

**I'm living a nightmare.**

**That keeps playing over again.**

**Locked in a room, so hung up on you.**

**And you're cool with just being friends.**

**Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light.**

**Waiting for my time, And I can't see **

I joined in with Austin, holding the microphone I was handed up to my mouth.

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Touch me?**_

_**Tell me I'm your everything.**_

_**The air you breath.**_

_**And why don't you love me?**_

_**Baby, open up your heart tonight**_

'_**Cause I can be all that you need,**_

**Oh, why don't you love me?**

**Why don't you love me?**

_See I'm just too scared,_

_To tell you the truth,_

'_Cause my heartache can't take it anymore._

_Broken and bruised._

_Longing for you_

_And I don't know what I'm waiting for._

_Left on the sidelines, Stuck at a red light_

_Waiting for my time,_

_So just tell me_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Touch me?**_

_**Tell me I'm your everything,**_

_**The air you breath**_

_**And why don't you love me?**_

_**Baby! Open up your heart tonight,**_

'_**Cause I can be all that you need.**_

**Oh!**

_Why don't you give me a reason? _**(give me a reason)**

**Please tell me the truth. **_(Please tell me the truth)_

_You know that I'll keep believing _**(I'll keep believing)**

'_**Till I'm with you.**_

**Why don't you love me?**

_Kiss me?_

**I can feel your heart tonight **

_**It's killing me **_

_**So why don't you love me?**_

_**Touch me?**_

_**Tell me I'm your everything,**_

_**The air you breath **_

_**And why don't you love me?**_

_**Baby! Open up your heart tonight**_

'_**Cause I could be all that you need.**_

**Oh, Why don't you love me? **

**Why don't you love me?**

_Yeah,_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Why don't you love me? **_**(2)**

Austin and I smiled at each other widely once the music stopped. We were brought out of our little moment by the crowd going wild. Austin took my hand and we both bowed. After that, we didn't let go of each other's hand.

"You guys were amazing!" Someone from the crowd managed to shout out louder than the rest.

"Best song ever!"

"You guys are perfect for each other!"

They comments just kept coming. Austin looked at me and smiled. I stared into his eyes and they sparkled in the stage lights.

"Just kiss her already!" A voice shouted. Clearly, it was Trish. I looked down, blushing. Only finding my face being cupped by Austin soon afterwards and his lips met mine. With that, everything around me disappeared. My arms snaked their way around Austin's neck and shoulders. One of his hands left my cheek and went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. And I hate air so much, but we eventually pulled away. I bit my lower lip and Austin smiled at me. He rested his forehead against mine.

Then reality hit us. The crowd was even louder than before, they were all cheering. I laughed as I hugged Austin tightly. "Ally, I love you."

"I love you, too, Austin." I said to him. His grin got even wider.

"No, but I really mean it. I've never loved anyone or anything more than you. And I realized that a little too late." He slightly frowned. I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, stop blaming yourself for this. On the bright side, if it wasn't for this, we wouldn't be together." I reminded him. He nodded.

"But I swear, for the rest of my life, as long as you love me, I will never let fame do this to us ever again." Austin brought his face closer to mine again. "Turn around." And so I did. I felt him place something around my neck. I looked down and sure enough, it was the necklace that he had given me nearly a month ago, way before we had known all of this would happen. And because of this little necklace, I knew now that what Austin had said, he really did mean it. That he would never let fame change him and I believed him.

**And this my friends, is where the curtains close on this story. So what'd you think? I think it turned out pretty well. I'm really sorry that it took so long to upload. It was mostly due to my lack of inspiration, school work, and just pure laziness. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! *Does the Happy Dance***

**(1) I don't think they actually do that. I'm sure that they would allow people to visit again the next day if they did that, but just for the sake of the story, let's just say that they do that.**

**(2) Why Don't You Love My by Hot Chelle Rae Ft. Demi Lovato. I know I used this song for the final chapter of F.O.J.P.C. too, but I thought that it fitted this situation more than it did there.**

********THE BIG NEWS*********

**I am thinking about writing a sequel to F.O.J.P.C. I'm not completely certain that I will write it for sure, but I do have some ideas about what would be likely to happen. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Keep an eye out for it!**

**Review one more time? Please? **

**Xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


End file.
